Abadon
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: De um lado estão os Weiss... de outro os cavaleiros do apocalipse... mas entre eles está aquele que pode destruir a humanidade ou aniquilar qualquer forma de vida... A dedicatória quase me esqueço Fic especialmente feita em homenagem a minha mestra Evil C
1. Prólogo

_**Título**_: Abadon_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: Lemon, sobrenatural, citações bíblicas, fic homenagem a Evil_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ De um lado estão os Weiss, de outro os cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Mas entre eles está aquele que pode aniquilar a humanidade...

* * *

**Abadon  
Kaline Bogard**

**Prólogo**

**Cidade de Joensuu – Finlândia**

Aqeel estava sentada sobre o carpete que cobria todo o chão do quarto. Segurava um grande livro de histórias infantis. Ao redor dela, estavam reunidas cinco pequenas crianças, seus irmãozinhos adotivos.

Os olhinhos brilhantes permaneciam fixos na garota, aguardando que a irmã mais velha começasse a história.

Aqeel era de estatura mediana, corpo magro, cabelos curtos prateados, sempre parecendo despenteados. Os olhos eram azuis tão claros que de longe pareciam brancos.

Tinha apenas treze anos, mas o olhar experiente mostrava que já vivenciara muita coisa, nesse pouco tempo de vida.

Aqeel realmente adorava crianças. Gostava de estar sempre cercada pelos pequenos irmãos, e cuidava deles como se fossem seus filhos. Observou-os durante um segundo, vendo se estavam todos preparados para dormir.

Os seis dividiam o mesmo quarto, sem os atritos ou os ciúmes tão rotineiros entre irmãos. Eram uma bela família.

A jovenzinha sabia que era adotada. Sabia que seus pais não eram biológicos, mas não se importava, correspondia ao amor deles de forma intensa, da melhor maneira possível.

Suspirando, Aqeel fechou os olhos, se concentrando para começar a história. Foi então que algo aconteceu... sentiu um calor intenso, obrigando-a a abrir o olhos. Ficou em pé, tendo uma sensação estranha.

Os irmãozinhos arregalaram os olhos, notando que tinha algo errado com Aqeel. Os olhos azuis antes tão gentis e generosos estavam tomados por uma súbita e inexplicável frieza.

Para aumentar o pânico dos pequeninos, o tapete ao redor de Aqeel começou a pegar fogo. As altas e quentes labaredas quase alcançavam o teto.

(Crianças) Mamãe! Papai!!

Saíram correndo do quarto, indo em busca de ajuda.

Aqeel olhou para as próprias mãos, sentindo um poder estranho e maravilhoso correndo por seu sangue. Havia sido preparada para aquilo a sua vida toda, agora o momento finalmente chegara.

Sorriu de modo maldoso, fazendo as labaredas aumentarem.

Nesse instante a porta do quarto se abriu e uma senhora entrou.

(Mãe) Aqeel! O que acont...

Observou a face da filha. Notou que havia acontecido o que tanto esperava. Sua filha despertara.

A mãe caiu de joelhos no chão fazendo uma reverência. As costas se curvaram até que a testa encostou no chão, em sinal de obediência e serventia.

(Mãe) Louvado seja meu Senhor. É o tempo de colher...

Seu marido chegou em seguida, tentando entender aquilo tudo. Arregalou os olhos sem saber se ria de alegria ou chorava de medo...

(Pai) Aqeel... Aqeel, minha filha.

Aqeel fixou os olhos azuis naquele homem, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

(Aqeel) Aqeel não existe mais. Eu sou o Alfa, sou a Primeira palavra de fúria, e o Início de todas as coisas.

Ao ouvir isso o homem também se ajoelhou.

(Aqeel) Em verdade eu vos digo, sou aquele que nasceu para criar um novo tempo, sou aquele que comandará a fome e a guerra... sou o único que pode empunhar o Livro dos Decretos Divinos...

Nesse exato momento uma limusine preta estacionou em frente a casa. Vinham buscar aquela criança.

**Cidade de Tokyo – Japão**

Omi acordou meio sobressaltado. Olhou para o lado, observando o amante. Aya parecia estar tendo um terrível pesadelo, debatendo-se muito sobre a cama.

(Omi) Aya... Aya, acorde!

Balançou o ruivo de um lado para o outro.

Aya suava frio, tinha as mãos fortemente cerradas, parecendo sofrer horrores. Tal visão fez com que Omi se desesperasse. Porque não conseguia acordar o amante?!

(Omi) AYA!! Por favor, acorde!!

Colocou as duas mãos sobre os ombros do espadachim e sacudiu com força. Finalmente o líder da Weiss abriu os olhos e fitou Omi.

(Omi)...

O jovem arqueiro abriu a boca e sentiu um calafrio de terror percorrendo seu corpo de alto a baixo. Apesar da penumbra do quarto, Omi pode ver que os olhos de Aya haviam mudado de cor: estavam verdes. De um tom tão claro e límpido, semelhante ao verde de um louva-deus...

(Aya) Eu... fim...

(Omi assustado) Aya...

Não parecia ser o seu amante. Aqueles olhos verdes estavam carregados de uma ameaça de morte tão profunda que quase partiu o coração de Omi. Por um segundo o arqueiro achou que Aya sairia da cama pronto para assassiná-lo.

Mas nada aconteceu. O líder da Weiss apenas fechou os olhos, caindo em um sono pesado, mas tranqüilo.

O loirinho observou o ruivo por um instante, tentando saber se aquilo fora real, ou sua imaginação pregando uma peça.

(Omi) Aya... será que voce está doente?

Decidiu ir a cozinha tomar um copo de água. Seu coração ainda estava disparado de susto...

**Cidade de Trento – Itália**

Tratava-se de uma pequena e simples igreja, mas era aconchegante, e recebia a todos os fiéis como o coração caloroso de uma mãe.

Atrás do salão paroquial havia um grande jardim, que era o orgulho secreto de padre Joaquim.

Era nesse jardim que Ogden passava a maior parte de seu dia. Cuidavas das dezenas de roseiras com carinho e devoção, como se fossem mais do que apenas plantas. O garoto simplesmente adorava a natureza.

Ogden era de estatura mediana. Tinha corpo esbelto. O rostinho delicado e pálido era emoldurado por longos cabelos lisos, de fios tão negros quanto as asas de um corvo, ou uma noite sem lua. Os olhos eram grandes e negros, brilhantes como a primeira estrela que surge na noite.

O jovem italiano tinha gênio muito afável, conquistando todos da pequena cidade com seu jeitinho carinhoso e amigo.

Apesar de ter apenas treze anos, Ogden entendia praticamente tudo de plantas, por esse motivo muitas pessoas vinham se 'consultar' com ele, questionando sobre que qualidade de planta cultivar nas épocas certas do ano, qual o melhor adubo usar em rosas ou violetas.

E Ogden respondia a todas as dúvidas com um sorriso no rosto. Adorava plantas.

Era órfão de pai e mãe, e fora criado pelo generoso e paciente padre Joaquim, sendo preparado para um momento de glória. Ogden sabia que sua vida tinha um propósito, ainda não sabia qual era esse propósito, mas esperava com paciência que o momento do despertar chegasse.

Naquele fim de tarde, o garoto estava como sempre entre as flores de seu jardim, mais exatamente entre as belas rosas de pétalas vermelhas, macias como veludo e magníficas como uma obra de arte.

Enquanto cantarolava uma canção infantil, Ogden ia arrancando as ervas daninhas que começavam a nascer entre as roseiras.

Passou a costa da mão sobre a testa, enxugando o suor, mas acabou sujando-se com um pouco de terra.

Então de repente, o céu escureceu, como se uma terrível tempestade fosse cair sem qualquer anúncio. O jovem de cabelos negros ficou em pé, entre as flores.

Notou estarrecido que todo o jardim começava a murchar e a morrer, como se as plantinhas estivessem se contaminando por uma poderosa peste. As rosas antes tão belas e sedutoras estavam murchas e apodrecidas, caídas no chão.

Ogden entendeu que aquele era o sinal que estava esperando. O momento chegara.

Padre Joaquim abriu a porta do jardim, observando tudo com olhos incrédulos e assustados. Estendeu o olhar para Ogden, que mantinha um sorriso maléfico nos lábios. Os antes belos e piedosos olhos negros estavam dominados por um brilho de crueldade e malícia.

(Padre) Ogden... meu pobre Ogden...

(Ogden) Ogden acaba de morrer. Eu sou o Ômega, sou a Última palavra de fúria e o Fim de todas as coisas.

Após essa apresentação, o padre caiu de joelhos no chão e estendeu as mãos para o céu negro. Segurava um rosário de contas brancas.

(Padre) Senhor... não ouviu minhas preces?

(Ogden) Em verdade eu vos digo, sou aquele que nasceu para destruir o tempo antigo, sou aquele que comandará o fogo e a peste... sou o único que pode quebrar os Sete Selos...

Padre Joaquim arrebentou o rosário, fazendo as pedrinhas brancas se espalharem por todo chão.

(Padre) Meu Deus... por que nos traíste? Não estávamos preparados!!

Ogden sorriu, e estendeu o pé com intenção de pisotear e destruir a última folhinha verde que existia no que restara do jardim.

Foi nesse momento que uma limusine negra estacionou em frente a pequena igreja.

**Cidade de Tokyo – Japão**

Omi terminou de encher o copo com água gelada e bebeu-o de um gole só. Estava nervoso e assustado, confuso com o que acontecera no quarto de Aya a momentos atrás.

Como os olhos dele poderiam ter mudado de cor? E aquela ameaça de morte que brilhara perigosamente nas íris verdes?

(Omi) O que está havendo?

Foi então que sentiu que não estava mais sozinho. Olhou em direção a porta e deu de cara com Aya.

(Omi) Aya...

O ruivo deu um passo, saindo da penumbra. Novamente os olhos violeta haviam mudado de cor. Estavam verdes. O jovem arqueiro sentia como se não estivesse na frente de seu amante, e sim de uma pessoa completamente diferente. Deu um passou pra trás.

Aya sorriu com malícia e maldade, saboreando o medo que Omi demonstrava no olhar. Avançou dando outro passo.

(Aya) Vocês... não estão preparados...

Mais um passo. Esticou o braço quase tocando na face do amante.

(Omi) O que...

O hacker sentiu o pânico se apossar de seu corpo. Arregalou os grandes olhos azuis enquanto suas pernas começaram a tremer. Aya estava chorando. Seu querido Aya estava chorando uma lágrima de sangue.

(Aya) Pobre criança...

Sem dizer mais nada caiu desmaiado aos pés de Omi.

O chibi começou a chorar também. O pequeno corpo balançando com os soluços doloridos. O que estaria acontecendo com Aya?

(Omi) Oh, Aya!!

Caiu de joelhos no chão e encostou a cabeça nas costas do ruivo, continuando a chorar. Sua mão tocou no braço do líder da Weiss, e mais uma vez o jovenzinho se arrepiou de medo: o corpo do amante estava tão gelado quanto o de uma pessoa sem vida...

Era o anúncio de que algo ruim estava prestes a acontecer.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo I

_**Título**_: Abadon_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: Lemon, sobrenatural, citações bíblicas, fic homenagem a Evil_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ De um lado estão os Weiss, de outro os cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Mas entre eles está aquele que pode aniquilar a humanidade...

* * *

**Abadon  
Kaline Bogard**

**CAPÍTULO I**

Aya suspirou, enquanto terminava de fechar os botões de sua camisa branca. Estava realmente aborrecido por tudo aquilo, mas para acalmar o amante faria qualquer coisa. Inclusive aquela série de exames...

(Médico) Aqui estão as radiografias, senhor Fujimiya.

O ruivo aproximou-se do velho médico, parando ao lado de Omi. Ambos observavam os resultados do Raio X que o doutor estava pendurando contra uma luz muito brilhante.

(Médico) Veja, essas chapas foram tiradas de seu cérebro. Procuramos por uma marca, um sinal... talvez proveniente de uma cicatriz causada em uma queda.

(Aya) Não bati a cabeça.

(Omi)...

(Médico) Oh, não se trata apenas disso. Talvez uma queda na infância... ferimentos sofridos pelo cérebro podem levar anos para mostrar as conseqüências... nem sempre o mal é imediato.

(Aya) Eu não estou louco.

A declaração pegou tanto Omi quanto o médico de surpresa. No entanto o doutor disfarçou muito bem.

(Omi) Aya!! Ninguém disse que você estava. Só me preocupei.

(Médico) Estranho... pode ficar feliz, senhor Fujimiya. Ambos os hemisférios estão perfeitos. Sem marcas ou nódoas.

(Aya) E o que isso quer dizer?

(Médico) Voltamos ao ponto de partida.

(Aya)...

(Omi) Oh.

(Médico) Os sintomas descritos pelo seu amigo não parecem se encaixar em nenhuma patologia que eu conheça. Talvez sonambulismo, mas isso não explicaria o sangramento do globo ocular. Já o encaminhei para um ótimo oftalmologista. Depois minha secretária lhe passará o agendamento dos exames.

(Omi) Mas Aya nunca foi sonâmbulo antes... e como o senhor explica a mudança na cor dos olhos?

(Médico) Bem, não posso dizer com certeza. Estamos apenas no começo dos exames. Afirmo eu nunca ouvi falar em uma mudança dessas proporções... mesmo que a lágrima de sangue tenha sido auto sugestão, não creio que essa hipótese se aplique a alteração da cor dos olhos. Mas, não sou especialista nisso...

(Omi) Talvez possa nos recomendar um tratamento?

(Médico) Recomendo que esgotem todas as probabilidades referentes a fisiologia.

(Aya) Não estou doente.

(Omi) Quando os outros exames ficam prontos?

(Médico) O EEG fica hoje a tarde. Os exames de sangue amanhã. Vou prescrever Ritalim para qualquer eventualidade, mas doses fracas, é claro.

(Omi) Obrigado, doutor.

O médico ficou sério, e observou os dois Weiss parados a sua frente. No início imaginara que aquela história de 'mudança de cor dos olhos' e lágrimas de sangue era apenas pra lhe pregar uma peça, mas percebia que não se tratava de brincadeira. Talvez estivesse frente a frente com uma nova enfermidade...

(Médico) Senhor Fujimiya me parece extremamente saudável, pelo que vi até agora, e pelo resultado dos exames posso arriscar que tem uma saúde de ferro. E não creio que se descuide de si próprio.

(Omi) Nesse caso...

(Médico) Talvez devessem procurar um psiquiatra. Conheço um muito...

Mas Aya lhe deu as costas, muito irritado e começou a se afastar. Procurar psiquiatras? Essa era muito boa mesmo! Até parece que ele era um louco!

(Omi) Ei, Aya!!

(Médico) Entenda. Ele deve estar confuso. Fique de olho nele.

(Omi) Obrigado, doutor!

O médico sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Observou os dois saírem da sala, tendo uma sensação estranha. Havia algo errado com o jovem ruivo... mas não podia explicar o que...

Voltou-se para guardar as chapas tiradas do cérebro de Aya. Ia recolhendo-as distraidamente, até que estendeu a mão para pegar a última, e seus olhos captaram algo surpreendente, que com certeza não estava ali antes.

A chapa em questão mostrava uma imagem cerebral vista de cima, e bem no cantinho esquerdo havia um borrão. Uma mancha semelhante a uma pequena cruz.

(Médico surpreso) O que é isso?

Aproximou o rosto para observar melhor, mas a chapa começou a pegar fogo, e ele teve que se afastar pra não ser chamuscado.

Totalmente surpreso, ele assistiu a radiografia se consumir em chamas.

Decididamente algo estava errado.

oOo

Aya ia muito irritado, sem saber como se metera em tudo aquilo. Com certeza não se lembrava de estar tendo pesadelos, nem de falar coisas sem sentido durante a madrugada.

Muito menos se lembrava de ficar chorando sangue às três horas da manhã!

Talvez fosse seu pequeno amante que estivesse com distúrbios.

(Omi) Ei, Aya! Espera!!

Alcançou o ruivo e tocou no braço dele.

(Aya) Omi, eu não vou à um psiquiatra.

(Omi) Não lhe pediria isso, Aya. Só estou preocupado.

(Aya)...

Ambos voltaram a andar devagar. De mãos dadas, sem se incomodar se chamavam a atenção de outras pessoas.

(Omi) Foi assustador o que aconteceu ontem a noite.

(Aya) Eu não me lembro.

(Omi) Não parecia você, Aya. Parecia uma outra pessoa! E... me olhava de um jeito...

O chibi apertou os olhos com força, sentindo um calafrio.

(Aya) Omi, eu nunca lhe faria mal.

(Omi suspirando) Eu sei... mas... desculpa, fiquei com medo.

As palavras do loirinho magoaram o líder da Weiss, que soltou-lhe a mão e parou de andar. Estavam em frente a uma igreja católica. O sino começou a tocar, anunciando que era meio dia.

(Aya) Medo? Medo de mim?

(Omi)... sinto muito...

Aya não respondeu, e voltou a andar. Omi permaneceu parado, vendo seu amante se afastar. Estavam passando por um momento delicado.

(Aya) Não devia ter medo de mim, Omi.

O sino bateu a décima segunda badalada. Então uma mulher gritou horrorizada, enquanto um transeunte dava o sinal de alarme.

CUIDADO!!

As pessoas ao redor olharam pra cima. O sino da igreja havia arrebentado ao dar a última badalada, e despencava rapidamente em direção a Omi!

(Omi)...

Não conseguiu mover as pernas... os assustados olhos azuis estavam presos no sino dourado que vinha mortalmente em sua direção.

(Aya) OMMMIII!!

Voltou sobre os próprios passos, correndo desesperado. Sorte que se afastara apenas poucos metros. Parando de correr, Aya jogou o corpo sobre o chibi, fazendo com que ambos mergulhassem em direção ao chão, rolando para o lado esquerdo.

O sino se espatifou no chão, mas felizmente sem atingir a ninguém.

Os transeuntes se aproximaram dos Weiss, curiosos e surpresos, indagando se estava tudo bem com eles.

(Aya) Omi...

Observou um pequeno corte na testa do loirinho, que sangrava um pouco. Mas apesar do susto Omi estava bem.

(Omi) Aya... isso foi...

(Aya) Um acidente. Um acidente... nada mais.

O chibi escondeu a face no peito do amante e começou a chorar. O corpo todo tremia só agora saindo da tensão e entendendo as proporções do que quase lhe ocorrera: poderia ter morrido, se tivesse sido atingido pelo sino.

Aya apertou o amante com força, também digerindo o acidente. A partir desse momento a pequena chama da desconfiança se instalou em sua mente, e Aya começou a sentir que algo estava mesmo errado...

oOo

Quando chegaram na Koneko, encontraram o moreninho cercado de fãs, tentando trabalhar. Omi tratou de ir ajudá-lo, enquanto recomendava que o ruivo fosse descansar um pouco.

(Aya) Estou bem.

(Omi) Oh, Aya... por favor.

(Aya) Tsc...

Apesar do resmungo o ruivo deu as costas disposto a seguir a recomendação do amante. Tudo para tranqüilizá-lo.

O chibi observou o espadachim se afastando e suspirou. Depois voltou os olhos na direção de Ken e sorriu, tentando espantar as preocupações. Mas Ken franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando preocupado para o pequeno curativo na testa do chibi.

(Ken) O que foi isso, Omi? Onde se feriu?

(Omi)...

(Ken) Você caiu?

(Omi sorrindo) Não foi nada, Ken...

Aya havia levado o loirinho a uma farmácia, onde lhe fizeram um curativo, e o jovem pôde recuperar a calma, por isso demoraram um pouco mais para chegar.

(Ken) Como...

(Omi) Onde está Yohji?

O hacker desconversou, não querendo entrar em detalhes confusos, que nem ele mesmo compreendia. Mudou o rumo da conversa descaradamente, e Ken não insistiu.

(Ken) Ele já voltou das entregas e está preparando o almoço.

(Omi)...

(Ken sorrindo) É verdade, Omi. Ele está tentando cozinhar.

(Omi) Você quer dizer que Yohji está brigando com as panelas de novo? Ele não disse que ia desistir da última vez?

(Ken) Naquela que Yohji deixou o miojo queimar?

(Omi sorrindo) Esquece. Vamos todos ter uma indigestão hoje...

(Ken) Er... Omi...

(Omi) O que foi?

(Ken) Como o Aya está?

O chibi desviou os olhos e não respondeu. O que ele poderia dizer?

Entendendo a mensagem, Ken silenciou e tratou de se concentrar no serviço. Omi só apresentava aquela expressão quando a coisa era muito grave.

(Omi) Temos que esperar os resultados dos exames, mas o médico tem quase certeza que Aya não sofre nada... fisicamente...

(Ken confuso) Fisicamente? Como assim?

(Omi) Não sei, Ken...

Como Omi poderia confessar que o médico recomendara que procurassem um psiquiatra? Podia não ser nada, mas poderia ser tudo... o coração do jovem hacker se apertou de tristeza. Ele não queria passar por aquela provação, mas tinha que ser realista: talvez Aya estivesse doente... muito doente...

(Omi pensando) Céus... por favor, que nada aconteça a ele... por favor...

De um jeito ou de outro ele pediria ao médico o nome de um bom psiquiatra...

**Cidade de Padova – Itália**

A limusine preta estacionou silenciosamente a frente da grande catedral. Dela desceu um homem muito alto, de feições distintas e porte elegante. Tinha cabelos curtos e loiros, levemente encaracolados. Os olhos estreitos eram cinzas, espertos, mostrando-se sempre alertas. Seu nome era Amã, e apesar da juventude, era o atual líder dos Nicolaítas. Sua fé e devoção eram lendas entre os seguidores da seita.

Amã desceu do carro e observou a bela construção erguida como templo de Deus. Torceu os lábios em sinal de desagrado.

(Amã) Tentam esconder os próprios pecados com a ostentação e a soberba, mas eu vejo como vocês realmente são: podres.

Observou uma segunda limusine que se aproximava. Amã abriu a porta do próprio automóvel e permitiu que um garoto saísse.

(Amã) Bem vindo à Padova, Ômega.

(Ômega) Eu já conhecia.

(Amã) Criado por padres, nem poderia ser diferente. Sabe quem vem naquela outra limusine?

O jovem italiano abriu um sorriso cheio de escárnio, enquanto fitava Amã com os grandes olhos negros.

(Ômega) Claro. É Alfa, minha irmã gêmea.

(Amã sorrindo) Muito bem. Está na hora, não é?

(Ômega) Sim.

Voltou os olhos para a garota loira que descia do carro. Ficou fascinado pelos cabelos prateados, achando engraçada a maneira como os fios macios pareciam despenteados. Adorou os olhos azuis como águas límpidas cujas íris revelavam uma sabedoria milenar recebida como a herança da suprema missão... soube no mesmo instante que era a metade que lhe completava.

Por sua vez, Alfa também observava o gêmeo. Notou que tinham a mesma estatura e praticamente o mesmo peso. Analisou os cabelos negros de fios extremamente lisos. Ômega era lindo! Mas foi ao encarar os grandes olhos escuros que Alfa se rendeu. As íris refletiam tanta inocência e ao mesmo tempo tanta malícia, que a jovem finlandesa soube que estaria presa pra sempre ao lado dele.

Amã acompanhava cada atitude com interesse e curiosidade. Aquelas crianças eram a chave para o que tanto desejava: fosse chamado de Apocalipse, Juízo Final ou Jyhad... ou simplesmente fim do mundo.

(Amã) Alfa e Ômega venham comigo.

Os gêmeos pararam de se observar e fixaram o olhar na catedral.

(Alfa) Eu posso sentir. Está aqui, não é?

(Amã) Por séculos e séculos a Igreja tentou esconder aqui, a chave que abrirá as portas para o futuro...

Os três avançaram.

Não havia ninguém na catedral orando, apenas um sacerdote que varria o longo corredor.

Amã observou o interior do templo. Nunca entrara ali, mas sabia que todas as igrejas eram iguais: enfeitadas de santos, repletas de luxo e badulaques. Tanta parafernália impedia o que era realmente importante de entrar: a fé...

O homem voltou os olhos para os recém chegados, e ia desejar as boas vindas quando os analisou bem.

(Sacerdote sério) O que vocês querem aqui?

(Amã) Deixe-me nos apresentar, padre. Sou Amã, o guia dessas crianças. Esses são os filhos da fé. Aqueles que receberam a mais bela e a mais terrível de todas as missões: trazer a Justiça aos homens.

O sacerdote começou a suar frio. Passou uma das mãos pela batina escura, enquanto com a outra segurava o cabo da vassoura. Conhecia aquelas pessoas muito bem, mesmo que nunca as tivesse visto pessoalmente. Havia descrições demais delas na bíblia, para que não soubesse. E agora estava frente a frente com as terríveis crianças, portadoras da mensagem...

(Sacerdote) Nunca imaginei que viriam tão cedo, Alfa e Ômega...

(Ômega) Ninguém está preparado.

(Alfa) Mas esse é o tempo.

(Sacerdote) Se é realmente a vontade do Senhor...

E sem terminar de completar a frase, o homem saiu correndo, largando a vassoura e indo em direção a sacristia.

(Amã) Foi dar o alarme...

(Alfa) Não importa. Aquilo que está no cofre é nosso por direito.

(Ômega) Só viemos buscar a nossa herança.

Os três começaram a caminhar atrás do padre. Entraram na sacristia, e perceberam uma porta entreaberta. Seguiram pela mesma, saindo em um longo corredor. Ao final do corredor havia uma escada que levava para o sub solo.

(Amã) Tsc. Por que esconder aqui?

(Ômega) Pela localização. Supostamente Padova é um dos suportes da fé, uma das pedras que sustentam a milícia da Igreja.

(Alfa) Os servos de Deus realmente acreditam que esse local lhes dará força.

(Ômega) Melhor para nós.

Desceram as escadas, saindo em outro corredor. O mesmo era um tanto estreito, mas o teto ficava muito alto. Ele terminava bruscamente em uma espécie de salão, com piso branco, e paredes também pintadas de branco. Havia uma grande porta dominando todo o local, nenhum móvel ou janela. Do lado direito estava o sacerdote trêmulo e assustado, segurando uma pequena pistola de calibre trinta e oito. Em frente a porta estava ajoelhado um outro padre, mais velho que o primeiro. Este último tinha os olhos fechados, e segurava um grande rosário de pedras negras. Estava muito concentrado e movia os lábios em uma prece fervorosa.

Amã torceu os lábios de modo irritado. Não contava com aquilo. Mas Alfa e Ômega se adiantaram, e pararam em frente ao sacerdote ajoelhado.

(Alfa) Você sabe quem nós somos?

(Ômega) Afaste-se, homem herege.

(Alfa) Acha que sua fé vai nos impedir de pegar a nossa herança?

Mas o homem não respondeu, não abriu os olhos, nem mesmo interrompeu a oração. Ele estava ali há muitos anos. Permanecia ajoelhado orando em oblação durante horas e horas, se guardando para aquele momento. Estava preparado para servir de tranca viva, colocando-se entre os mensageiros e o tesouro que guardava com a própria vida.

(Amã) Levante-se, padre. Seu lugar não é aí. Acredita mesmo que sua crença é forte o bastante?

(Ômega) Que tipo de crença é essa que o obriga a desperdiçar sua vida ajoelhado a frente de uma porta, impedindo o que não pode ser impedido?

Mas o homem não prestava atenção. Estava em estado perfeito de meditação, nada faria sua fé tremular.

(Amã) Esse homem é incorruptível.

(Alfa sorrindo) Ainda bem que nem todos são...

E os gêmeos voltaram os olhos para o padre que permanecia assustado no canto oposto.

(Sacerdote)...

(Alfa) Você sabe quem nós somos.

(Ômega) E nós sabemos quem você é.

Imediatamente o homem levou a arma a própria têmpora, ameaçando cometer suicídio. Mas não foi adiante. Não pode puxar o gatilho.

(Amã) É um covarde.

(Alfa) Não. Apenas um incrédulo. A fé que o protege é fraca e pequena. Por isso não consegue se matar.

(Ômega) E por isso se tornará um de nossos servos.

O sacerdote ouviu uma voz ecoando em sua mente, ordenando que puxasse o gatilho. Era uma voz tão sedutora e macia, que não podia resistir... e o homem atendeu, disparando a pequena pistola.

Mas quando o fez, não estava mirando a si próprio, e sim ao padre que orava ajoelhado. Acertou um tiro perfeito contra o peito do sacerdote.

O homem arregalou os olhos, demonstrando incredulidade, e tombou já morto. Ao ver o corpo do outro, o assustado sacerdote largou a arma, não acreditando em si mesmo: rendera-se a tentação.

(Sacerdote) Ohhhh... o que foi que eu fiz?

(Alfa sorrindo) Você destrancou a porta.

(Ômega) Se não fosse você, nós nunca conseguiríamos entrar.

O pobre sacerdote levou as mãos a cabeça e caiu de joelhos no chão. Falhara na sua missão mais importante, e tirara a vida de um de seus companheiros. Aquele era mesmo o sinal dos tempos.

Ignorando o homem que se lamentava, em prantos, Amã, Alfa e Ômega abriram a porta e entraram num dos salões mais secretos da Igreja Católica. No meio do salão havia um cofre quadrado, todo feito de ouro. Uma única palavra estava gravada sobre o metal amarelo e brilhante: _Abadon_.

(Alfa) Finalmente!

(Ômega) É isso que viemos buscar.

(Amã sorrindo) Por favor...

Fez um sinal para que os dois se adiantassem. Eles obedeceram imediatamente.

Alfa e Ômega se aproximaram, e tocaram o cofre com as mãos direitas. Depois recitaram ao mesmo tempo, como se já fosse combinado:

(Alfa e Ômega) Sou aquele que traz a Verdade e o Santo... aquele que vem buscar a chave de Davi – que abre e ninguém pode fechar; que fecha e ninguém pode abrir. Sou o Alfa e o Ômega, aquele que é, que era e que vem, o Dominador.

Imediatamente o cofre se abriu, revelando o seu conteúdo: um pergaminho meio envelhecido, escrito por fora e por dentro, selado com sete selos. Parecia brilhar com a áurea de um anjo e emanava calor, como um ser vivo. Era belo e horrendo, forte e fraco, perfeito e imperfeito. Era como deveria ser: a marca da criação suprema.

Amã deu um passo a frente e exclamou com voz tremula de emoção:

(Amã) O Leão da tribo de Judá encontrou o meio de abrir os sete selos. Tu és digno de receber o livro e abrir-lhe os selos, porque foste imolado ao preço de teu sangue.

Alfa adiantou-se e tomou o pergaminho entre as mãos delicadas. O livro balançou um pouco, e no mesmo instante a Terra tremeu, sacudida por um terremoto de indignação, e o tremor se espalhou pelos quatro cantos do planeta.

O líder dos Nicolaítas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de joelhos no chão, mantendo-se hipnotizado pela beleza rústica do pergaminho que Alfa segurava. Os gêmeos resistiram ao tremor, continuando em pé, permanecendo firmes e inabaláveis.

(Alfa) Eis que lhes revelo o Livro dos Decretos Divinos. Que diz respeito ao mundo, ao qual nada se pode ajuntar, e dos quais nada se pode saber antes de desatar os sete selos.

(Ômega) Sairemos em busca de nossos servos. São a Peste, a Guerra, a Fome e... a Morte. Eis que chega o momento da abertura dos selos, pois a Terra clama o sangue dos inocentes.

(Alfa) Amã. Qual é o nosso destino?

Amã saiu do estado hipnótico em que se encontrava e ficou de pé, tirando um caderno de anotações de um dos bolsos.

(Amã) De acordo com nossos estudos, os Quatro Cavaleiros nasceram no Japão.

(Ômega surpreso) Japão? Pensei que fosse aqui mesmo na Itália.

(Alfa) Obstáculos, sempre obstáculos.

(Amã) Não se preocupem crianças. Já está tudo preparado. Vamos para o Japão no próximo vôo.

Ao ouvir isso, Alfa apertou o livro dos Divinos Decretos nos braços. Ela era a única pessoa da face da Terra que podia segurá-lo.

(Alfa) É o momento de despertar a Peste...

(Ômega) Vamos para o Japão.

Continua...

* * *

**Notas: **Sei que já trabalhei com esse número "sete" antes, mas dessa vez não coube a mim decidir: estou usando citações reais da bíblia católica, traduzida do grego.

Não tenho intenção de ofender ninguém.

Espero que gostem. n.n/

Obrigada pelos comentários e e-mails!! O apoio dos leitores é muito importante.

Só queria comentar mais uma coisinha, quem acompanha minhas fics deve ter notado que minha antipatia pelo ruivo não se evidência mais nas histórias. Acho que nós dois caímos em um profundo respeito mútuo no melhor estilo do "viva e deixe morrer".

No entanto isso não significa em absoluto que eu gosto mais dele ou vice versa.


	3. Capítulo II

_**Título**_: Abadon_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: Lemon, sobrenatural, citações bíblicas, fic homenagem a Evil_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ De um lado estão os Weiss, de outro os cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Mas entre eles está aquele que pode aniquilar a humanidade...

* * *

**Abadon  
Kaline Bogard**

**CAPÍTULO II**

Os Weiss estavam reunidos na sala, prestando muita atenção no jornal noturno. Bem, pelo menos três deles estavam, já que Ken dormia a sono solto, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do playboy.

Yohji também cochilava, mas ainda lutava bravamente, tentando se concentrar nas manchetes exibidas.

Aya e Omi estavam no mesmo sofá, e assistiam interessados todas as notícias não apenas do Japão, mas do mundo.

(Repórter) _O terremoto dessa tarde indicou 5 pontos na escala Richter, e atingiu paises no mundo todo. Inclusive da América do Sul, onde a ocorrência de tremores é extremamente rara..._

(Aya) Isso foi estranho.

(Omi) Nem me diga. A cidade está um caos... morreu bastante gente.

(Aya) O que pode ter sido?

(Yohji) É culpa do efeito estufa.

O loiro resolveu dar sua opinião, pra mostrar que estava acompanhando com atenção.

(Aya) Tsc. Pra você TUDO é culpa do efeito estufa.

(Yohji)... e não é?

(Omi) Não. A pilha de vasilhas que tive que lavar na hora do almoço foi culpa do efeito Yohji.

(Yohji)...

(Aya) Eu devia proibi-lo de se aproximar do fogão.

(Yohji) Ora, não me enche!

(Repórter)_... e as manifestações religiosas continuam por todo o mundo, visto que o tremor teve início na Itália, se espalhando então pelo resto do planeta. Os revoltosos mais intensos são de religião católica, que afirmam..._

Aya desligou a televisão. Não soube dizer o porque, mas aquelas últimas revelações o incomodaram além da conta.

(Omi) O que foi?

(Yohji) Eu tava assistindo.

(Aya) Não seja ridículo. Você estava dormindo. Dê um jeito em Hidaka.

O loiro ainda resmungou alguma coisa, mas obedeceu, pegando Ken nos braços e indo para o quarto do moreninho adormecido.

(Aya) Hunf. Agora vão dizer que o que houve foi 'castigo' de Deus?

(Omi) É natural, Aya. As pessoas estão assustadas com esses fatos inexplicáveis e querem se proteger.

(Aya) Como se pudessem impedir de acontecer de novo.

(Omi) Eu queria que esse terremoto não se repetisse. Muitas pessoas morreram e foram feridas. Temos sorte de não ter sofrido nada.

(Aya) De qualquer maneira não tem a ver com Deus. Talvez aquele idiota esteja certo: o efeito estufa está causando coisas estranhas no planeta.

Ao ouvir isso o chibi sorriu e deu de ombros.

(Omi) Nenhuma conseqüência do efeito estufa pode ser tão terrível quanto o efeito Yohji.

Aya também sorriu e acabou passando a mão pelos cabelos macios do amante. Omi suspirou, adorando a carícia. Finalmente parecia com seu querido Aya. Provavelmente o pior havia passado. Talvez todos aqueles 'sinais' fossem apenas estresse ou algo do tipo. Desgaste...

Parecia que tudo ficaria bem...

oOo

No outro dia, Omi faltou a aula mais uma vez, para ver os resultados dos exames de Aya.

Como o médico já esperava todos os resultados foram ótimos. O ruivo não poderia estar melhor, fisicamente falando.

(Médico) Eu logo vi que se tratava de um jovem saudável. Houve algum fato estranho essa noite?

(Omi sorrindo) Não! Ele dormiu muito bem a noite inteira.

Suspirou ao lembrar da expressão relaxada do líder da Weiss. Omi passara a noite toda acordado vigiando. Felizmente não ocorrera nada. E o jovem hacker ficara apenas admirando a beleza inigualável de seu amante.

(Médico) Muito bem. Andei falando com meu amigo oftalmologista, e ele disse não conhecer nenhum fenômeno que ocasionasse mudança na cor dos olhos de modo tão singular. Mas ele se dispôs a marcar um horário especial para o senhor Fujimiya na semana que vem.

(Omi) Obrigado, doutor.

(Médico) E sobre aquele psiquiatra...?

(Omi suspirando) Vamos esperar um pouco mais.

(Médico) Se você acha que é melhor pra ele.

(Omi) Sim. Aya não vai aceitar isso tão tranqüilamente, e é melhor que eu o prepare um pouco.

(Médico) Muito bem. Me ligue quando for necessário.

O chibi balançou a cabeça e foi embora. A tranqüilidade da noite anterior havia espantado toda a urgência da situação.

Tinha que ter muita certeza do que faria, pra não correr o risco de causar uma briga desnecessária com quem tanto amava.

oOo

Masami terminou de desligar o computador em que trabalhava e levantou-se para ir embora. Era uma jovem baixinha, dona de cabelos loiros chegando aos ombros, com ondas largas, e possuía apagados olhos verdes. Não era muito bonita, mas um tanto simpática.

Trabalhava como estagiaria no escritório de uma rede de restaurantes. Vivia uma rotina estafante e monótona, e não raramente se questionava se era aquilo mesmo que desejava para si.

Passou pelo segurança do prédio e ganhou a rua. Morara em Tokyo toda a sua vida, e aos dezenove anos perdera o rumo.

Precisava sobreviver, mas... onde estava a alegria de viver?

Tomou a direção de sua casa. Faria o caminho a pé, para poder refletir como sempre fazia.

Mal deu dois passos e notou uma limusine preta estacionada quase na entrada do prédio onde trabalhava. Na frente do automóvel estavam paradas duas crianças muito parecidas, e ao mesmo tempo totalmente diferentes. Sentiu que conhecia aqueles garotos de algum lugar.

Junto deles havia um adulto, dono de belíssimos olhos cinzas.

Antes que pudessem falar algo, um rapaz moreno se aproximou, pedindo licença.

(Ken sorrindo) Masami, aqui está a sua encomenda. Desculpe se atrasei, o trânsito está uma droga hoje.

Entregou a garota um enorme buquê de rosas amarelas. A estagiaria simplesmente adorava aquelas flores e vivia encomendando-as da Koneko.

(Masami) Obrigada, Ken. Não faz mal...

Pagou o moreninho, e observou-o enquanto ele se afastava do grupo. O distraído jogador nem reparou nas pessoas que estavam com a assídua freguesa.

Finalmente Masami voltou sua atenção para as pessoas que estavam atrapalhando sua passagem.

(Amã) Olá, garota. Sabe por que estamos aqui?

Masami balançou a cabeça dizendo que não.

(Alfa) Até hoje seu nome era Kutami Masami, mas estamos aqui pra mudar isso, e fazê-la despertar para sua real identidade.

(Masami suspirando) Sei. Preciso ir embora agora.

(Ômega) Espere. Você não acha que é o momento de dar um novo sentido a sua vida?

(Masami)...

Observou os longos cabelos negros de Ômega. Depois firmou seus olhos verdes nas íris negras. Como ele podia saber como se sentia? E pensando bem, como eles podiam saber seu nome...? Abraçou o buquê em seus braços, como se as belas flores fossem lhe trazer as respostas.

(Alfa) Não pode dar as costas ao seu destino. Masami nasceu neste mundo com um objetivo. Agora é o momento de acordar, jovem.

Agora os olhos de Masami se fixaram em Alfa. Aquela garotinha abraçava um livro apertado contra o peito. Parecia ser algo importante...

(Masami) Do que estão falando?

(Ômega) Você tem um dom. Foi escolhida para fazer parte do exército divino que trará a Verdadeira Justiça a esse mundo...

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Masami começou a sorrir. Alguma coisa em seu inconsciente despertou para fazê-la sentir que deveria ir com aqueles garotos.

(Ômega) Precisamos reunir os quatro, antes de começar tudo, mas podemos despertá-la de uma vez, não é?

(Alfa) Sim. Ela não terá os poderes em sua força total, e não iniciará a missão sozinha.

(Amã) Podem fazer isso, mas acham apropriado aqui, no meio da rua?

(Ômega) Amã, você espera um show de cores e fogos de artifício? Não é nada disso!

(Alfa) Deixemos de perder tempo.

E dizendo isso, a garota de cabelos prateados se aproximou de Masami e tocou-lhe o coração com a mão direita, enquanto Amã pegava o buquê de flores amarelas com gentileza.

(Alfa) Oh, ela é um de seus soldados, Ômega. Por favor, inicie o despertar.

Ômega balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim, e esperou que Alfa tirasse a mão do coração de Masami. Logo o garoto de cabelos negros estendia o próprio braço, tocando o peito da estagiaria loira com muito cuidado.

(Ômega) Eis que surge o terceiro cavaleiro. Nascido do terceiro selo, seu caminho é negro, e você levará uma balança em sua mão. É lhe dado o poder de danificar o trigo e a cevada, e você trará uma marca de morte.

Masami virou os olhos, sentindo uma tontura. Levou a mão a cabeça, tentando recuperar a noção das coisas ao seu redor. Quando conseguiu firmar a visão, seus olhos brilhavam de forma diferente. Havia um sorriso sádico em seus lábios e uma ameaça trágica emanava de seu corpo. Os olhos verdes haviam mudado de cor, e agora eram tão negros quanto os de Ômega.

Amã suspirou. Não houvera nada do que esperara, mas se mostrara muito eficiente. Aquele fora o despertar do primeiro Cavaleiro do Apocalipse, na verdade o terceiro a ser citado nas escrituras sagradas. Fazer o que se na vida real as coisas estavam ocorrendo um tantinho fora de ordem? Nada que alterasse o resultado final, quando conseguissem encontrar e acordar todos os quatro cavaleiros.

Masami sentiu uma dorzinha em seu pulso direito. Havia ali um corte, surgido do nada, que sangrava em abundância. O liquido vermelho manchava o chão, causando uma má impressão.

(Alfa) Não se preocupe. Esse ferimento é apenas a segurança de um pacto.

(Ômega) Essa é a marca que você e os outros três escolhidos vão carregar daqui para frente.

(Alfa) É a marca de morte.

(Masami) !!

Estava meio confusa. Talvez pela metamorfose que tanto seu corpo quanto sua consciência estavam passando

(Amã) Muito bem, Masami. Porque não se apresenta?

(Masami)...

Aos poucos a confusão foi cedendo e Masami finalmente entendeu o que realmente estava acontecendo. Acabara de aceitar um pacto com a própria destruição. Assinara o contrato que selaria aniquilação de toda a humanidade.

Oras, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim... deu um passo a frente, e esticando o dedo indicador tocou o buquê de rosas que estava nas mãos de Amã. As flores murcharam no mesmo instante, morrendo como se tivessem sido dominadas por uma praga incontrolável. Amã e os gêmeos sorriram satisfeitos.

(Ômega) Eu faço isso por ela. A partir de hoje não terás mais consciência de nada, mulher. Serás conhecida apenas pelo fardo do destino que carrega em seus ombros: és aquele que semeia e colhe, e aquele que infecta e destrói. Você acaba de aceitar o futuro e recebestes a coroa para tornar a vencer.

(Alfa sorrindo) E responderás apenas ao nome de... Peste.

oOo

Aya observou-se no espelho. Sua face estava um tanto pálida, mais até que o normal. Mas esse era o único ponto visível em seu corpo que denunciava o quão cansado estava.

Suas costas doíam, e apesar da noite bem dormida estava exausto!

Jogou um pouco de água no rosto, tentando melhorar. Deixara Omi e Yohji fechando a Koneko (Ken não voltara das entregas), e saíra de fininho, dando uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas que convencera os dois Weiss.

(Aya suspirando) O que está acontecendo?

Pegou uma toalha de rosto, e secou as mãos nela. Ia pendurá-la de volta, quando seus olhos captaram algo que o deixou assustado. Havia sangue na toalha.

(Aya) !!

Olhou para as próprias mãos e surpreendeu-se ainda mais: o pulso direito, muito alvo, estava marcado por um fino corte, que não parava de sangrar.

(Aya) Mas como...?

O sangue vermelho escorria e pingava no assoalho branco formando um contraste belo e letal.

Aya não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Muito menos explicar o surgimento de tal ferida em seu corpo!

Permaneceu olhando para o sangramento por um tempo, até que ouviu a voz calma de Omi chegando até ele.

(Omi) Aya, está tudo bem? Manx chegou... e ela não está sozinha...

Aya piscou e não respondeu. Sua intuição lhe deu a certeza de que a chegada de Manx tinha muito a ver com o que acontecia com ele.

oOo

O líder da Weiss entrou na sala, atraindo os olhares de todos sobre si. Omi percebeu o pulso enfaixado e franziu as sobrancelhas de modo inquisidor, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

Yohji e Ken, que já regressara, estavam sentados em uma das poltronas, em frente a Manx. Omi estava sentado num dos sofás de dois lugares, e Aya sentou-se ao lado dele.

(Yohji) Ei, pensei que tinha morrido lá dentro...

(Aya)...

Resolveu ignorar o comentário infeliz. Não estava nada disposto a trocar farpas com o companheiro. E a verdade é que se sentia muito abatido naquela noite... quando começava a achar que estava tudo bem...

Olhou para o pulso que enfaixara as pressas. Felizmente parara de sangrar, mas o corte ainda estava lá, como uma cicatriz bem feia...

(Manx) Aham, boa noite, garotos.

Os Weiss responderam ao cumprimento.

Só então o ruivo lembrou-se de que Manx estava acompanhada e resolveu espiar quem era a pessoa que viera com ela. Surpreendeu-se ao reparar que se tratava de dois homens. O mais velho aparentava ter cerca de quarenta e cinco anos, olhos negros e cabelos curtos também negros, começando a ficarem grisalhos. Tinha feições simpáticas e joviais. Parecia ser um cara legal.

O outro tinha provavelmente a metade da idade de seu companheiro, os cabelos eram negros e curtos, levemente encaracolados. Possuía olhos verdes e brilhantes. Era bonito, mas muito antipático...

Um detalhe que realmente chamava a atenção eram as roupas que ambos usavam: calças e blusas negras e... colarinhos brancos.

(Aya sussurrando) Padres...

Omi ouviu o sussurro, mas não disse nada. Também se surpreendera ao notar tão incomum presença.

(Manx) Weiss, esses são padre Hugo e padre Lucas. Eles estão aqui para tratar de um assunto muito... delicado...

A ruiva voltou os olhos para os religiosos, que permaneciam com expressões sérias, observando detalhadamente aqueles quatro rapazes de beleza tão exótica.

(Manx) Er... na verdade eles não adiantaram do que se trata essa missão, e... apesar de não se encaixar nos moldes... sei que podem se assustar...

Todos perceberam que ela estava enrolando. Yohji e Ken se entreolharam, estranhando o fato, depois voltaram os olhos para Aya, afinal ele era o líder da equipe, e deveria fazer alguma coisa.

(Aya) Se eles não disserem do que se trata não poderemos ajudar.

Foi então que o mais velho se adiantou e se inclinou de leve, fazendo um cumprimento.

(Hugo) Sou o padre Hugo. Muito prazer. Acredito que vocês são Aya, Yohji, Ken e Omi, não é?

Apontou os quatro, enquanto ia falando os nomes.

(Yohji) É bem por aí. Mas eu sou o Yohji. Omi é o baixinho ali.

(Hugo) Oh, desculpem. Acho que os cabelos loiros me confundiram...

(Yohji)...

(Omi) !!

(Hugo) Este é padre Lucas. Estamos aqui para solucionar um problema... um problema tão grave e terrível, que fez a Santa Igreja pagar uma fortuna a Kritiker para ter essa equipe a nossa disposição e em sigilo, não é, senhorita Manx?

A ruiva deu um sorriso de indulgência. Era verdade. A Igreja estava pagando uma pequena fortuna para a Kritiker, e em troca os contratantes tratariam diretamente com os assassinos. Era um fato inédito, mas a quantidade de dinheiro envolvida fora grande o bastante para que Pérsia sofresse pressões por todos os lados, e tivesse que ceder, mesmo a contra gosto.

Manx deu de ombros.

(Manx) Isso mesmo, garotos. Estão recebendo uma carta em branco. Esses dois cavalheiros vão lhes dizer do que se trata a próxima missão, e cabe a vocês decidir se aceitam ou não.

(Aya) O que é isso?

Não estava gostado nada do que ouvira. Preferia trabalhar do modo que sempre agiam. Se os padres pediam tanto sigilo, era por que deveria ser um problema muito sério mesmo.

(Omi) Tem algo podre no Reino da Dinamarca...

(Ken) O que?

(Yohji) Ai, Ken. Deixa o Omi pra lá. É de tanto usar o computador.

(Ken confuso) De tanto Omi usar o computador apodreceu a Dinamarca?

(Yohji) !!

(Manx)...

(Omi)... Ken, você andou comendo bananas escondido outra vez?

(Ken irritado) Foram apenas três, ta bom?!

(Yohji)...

(Omi) !!

(Aya) Inferno. Andem logo com isso!

Dirigiu-se aos padres. Estava cada vez mais impaciente para saber o que havia trazido aqueles homens ali. E a ferida em seu pulso começara a comichar. O ruivo tinha que fazer um esforço pra não coçar e se arriscar à um novo sangramento.

(Manx) Ok. Adeus, garotos, e tomem cuidado, seja lá com o que for...

A ruiva saiu, deixando apenas os homens.

Omi fez um gesto, indicando que os padres deveriam se sentar, mas eles recusaram a oferta.

(Hugo) Vocês são católicos?

Os Weiss se entreolharam, surpresos com a pergunta, e depois disseram que não com as cabeças. Nenhum dos quatro era dessa religião.

(Lucas irritado) São cristãos, pelo menos?

(Omi) !!

(Ken irritado) Olha aqui, eu até respeito essa sua batina aí, mas o que pensa que está fazendo? Nos interrogando?

(Yohji sorrindo) Se vieram salvar minha alma podem desistir... eu já to com um pé no inferno... posso até sentir a sola do sapato derretendo... (1)

(Lucas)...

(Omi) !!

(Ken) He, he, he...

(Aya) Cale a boca, Kudou.

(Hugo) Peço que desculpem meu jovem companheiro. Ele é impaciente demais, coisa da idade. Bom, se vocês fossem católicos, não precisaríamos explicar várias coisas, mas como não é assim...

(Yohji) Pelo jeito a coisa é seria.

(Hugo) Muito séria, rapaz. Vocês já ouviram falar em apocalipse?

(Yohji)...

(Omi) Apocalipse? Tipo fim do mundo?

(Lucas) É. Ou você conhece outro tipo de apocalipse?

Aya olhou feio para o sacerdote mais jovem, por ele ter tamanha coragem em aumentar a voz com seu amante, mas antes que dissesse algo, padre Hugo já se adiantava.

(Hugo) O que eu te disse, padres Lucas?

(Lucas) Mas a situação é grave, padre Hugo! Eles estão fazendo piadas com a nossa missão, e isso eu não admito!

(Hugo) Você não tem que admitir nada!

(Lucas)...

(Hugo) É melhor que me espere lá fora.

(Lucas) Tsc.

O rapaz torceu os lábios, mas obedeceu, saindo da sala.

(Hugo) Desculpem-no. Ele é meio sangue quente.

(Yohji) Parece com alguém que eu conheço...

(Ken irritado) Ei!!

(Yohji sorrindo) Eu não pronunciei nomes...

Disse isso meio que cantarolado, provocando o amante moreno, e fazendo-o corar envergonhado.

(Aya) Calem as bocas, idiotas! Deixem o padre falar.

(Yohji)...

(Ken) !!

(Omi) Aya... está tudo bem?

O ruivo não respondeu, suspirando de leve, e voltando a atenção para o padre Hugo. O homem balançou a cabeça em agradecimento.

(Hugo) Como eu ia dizendo, Apocalipse é um dos livros de nossa sagrada bíblia. Foi escrito pelo apóstolo João, e relata as visões que ele teve sobre o futuro da humanidade e... o fim do mundo.

(Aya) Já tive oportunidade de ver uma bíblia antes.

(Omi) Eu participei de um fórum na Internet sobre religião. Também entendo um pouco.

(Yohji) Er... passo a vez.

(Ken) Um dos caras que jogava futebol comigo era católico e sempre lia a bíblia antes de uma partida.

Menos mal, pelo menos três dos assassinos conheciam algo do sagrado livro dos cristãos.

(Hugo) A profecia nos diz que existirá uma pessoa capaz de segurar o livro dos Decretos Divinos e abrir os sete selos...

Ao ouvir isso o playboy moveu-se na poltrona de modo incomodado. Ele não tivera muita sorte com o número 'sete' da última vez... e não gostava nem um pouco do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

Ken notou a expressão séria do amante e colocou uma mão sobre o joelho de Yohji, apertando com carinho.

(Yohji)...

Sem perceber o desconforto dos dois assassinos, padre Hugo continuou explicando o que o levara até ali.

(Hugo) Para os quatro primeiros selos estão reservados os executores da divina missão, aqueles que serão destinados a exterminar a humanidade. São os quatro cavaleiros do apocalipse...

(Aya)...

(Omi) Ai, céus...

(Yohji) Pode parar por aí, padre... não precisa nem terminar essa historinha! Se o senhor veio aqui pra nos dizer que nós somos esses tais de cavaleiros está completamente enganado! E que fique claro que eu nem gosto de cavalos!

(Hugo)...

(Aya) Não faltava mais nada.

(Ken) Calma, Yohji. Deixa o padre explicar...

(Hugo) Mas esse rapaz tem um pouco de razão. Ele exagerou ao dizer que os quatro seriam os cavaleiros.

(Aya) Mas então...?

O ruivo engoliu em seco. Intuía o que ouviria, mas tinha que deixar o padre continuar a falar, para matar as dúvidas de uma vez...

(Hugo) Apenas um de vocês nasceu destinado a se tornar um dos cavaleiros do apocalipse.

Ouvir isso fez Yohji saltar do sofá completamente irritado. Apontou o dedo para o visitante e exclamou com tom de voz BEM grave:

(Yohji) EU SABIA!! Caralho – com o perdão do palavrão padre – Mas sempre que tem esse tipo de problema ou sobra pro Ken ou pra mim! E gente apenas se ferra nessas histórias!!

(Ken) Yohji...

(Yohji) E vai dizer que não? Pois na última vez que fui escolhido pra algo e me envolvi com 'setes' eu até morri! E morri TRÊS VEZES se vocês não se lembram...

Omi e Ken suspiraram, tendo que dar razão ao assassino mais velho, enquanto o pobre padre não entendia nada do que Yohji dizia.

Aya, por sua vez, não prestara atenção no desabafo do playboy. Tinha os olhos fixos em seu pulso, que comichava e ardia cada vez mais. Estava quase impossível resistir àquela tortura. Foi então que ouviu a voz de padre Hugo soando séria e muito convincente.

(Hugo) Não se preocupe, Yohji. Você não é o escolhido essa vez. Eu já descobri qual de vocês é o nosso procurado... pois ele leva a terrível marca de morte em seu corpo.

Omi arregalou os olhos e fixou-os no pulso enfaixado de seu amante. Aya empalideceu um pouco, sem saber o que fazer, quando se viu observado com atenção tanto pelos três Weiss quanto pelo visitante.

Padre Hugo enfiou a mão no bolso interno da blusa negra e retirou uma pequena bíblia, visivelmente muito manuseada. Folheou-a até encontrar uma página já marcada anteriormente.

(Hugo) _Quando abriu o quarto selo, ouvi a voz do quarto animal, que clamava: "Vem!" E vi aparecer um cavalo esverdeado..._

Aya começou respirar mais rápido, e fechou os olhos. Surpresos, os outros Weiss viram quando a faixa no pulso do espadachim se tingiu de vermelho, e o sangue começou a vazar de modo abundante e incontrolável. Aya levou a mão aos lábios, e pressionou com força, sentindo uma ânsia contorcendo seu estomago.

(Yohji surpreso) O que é isso?

(Ken confuso) Mas que porra!

(Omi assustado) Oh, Aya...!

Aya abriu os olhos, fazendo os companheiros se arrepiarem de assombro e incredulidade. As íris violetas haviam mudado de cor, se tornando verdes, de um tom tão claro e puro, que lembrava muito a cor de um louva-a-deus...

(Hugo) _Seu cavaleiro tinha por nome Morte; e a região dos mortos o seguia._

Continua...

* * *

(1) T.T Acho que ele não vai sozinho nessa... então o calor que eu sentia na sola do pé era ISSO?! XP

_**INFORMAÇÃO**_: Antigamente, quando uma pessoa era condenada a morte na cruz, ela NÃO era pregada pelas palmas das mãos, como os filmes mostram. Isso porque a carne dessa região é muito fraca e se rasgaria não suportando o peso do corpo do condenado, derrubando-o da cruz. Para que tal coisa não ocorresse, as pessoas eram pregadas pelos PULSOS: a carne é mais resistente e não se rasgaria, fazendo o condenado ficar preso praticamente pelos tendões (o que segundo especialistas é muito mais doloroso).

Por isso eu fiz a 'marca de morte' aparecer nos pulsos de Masami e Aya ao invés de nas palmas, como as pessoas já estão acostumadas.

Ah, e já que o assunto é esse, digamos que Mel Gibson teve uma preocupação tão grande em fazer um filme historicamente perfeito, mas parece que ele se esqueceu desse detalhe...

Porém devo concordar que "Paixão de Cristo" superou minhas expectativas, cometendo apenas dois errinhos praticamente insignificantes, sendo a troca do pulso pela palma um deles.

Mas é claro , isso não vem ao caso.


	4. Capítulo III

_**Título**_: Abadon_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: Lemon, sobrenatural, citações bíblicas, fic homenagem a Evil_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ De um lado estão os Weiss, de outro os cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Mas entre eles está aquele que pode aniquilar a humanidade...

* * *

**Abadon  
Kaline Bogard**

**CAPÍTULO III**

(Omi) AYA!!

Fez menção de aproximar-se do amante, mas a voz grave do sacerdote o impediu no mesmo instante.

(Hugo) Não o toque!!

O chibi parou sua tentativa de se aproximar. Padre Hugo sondava Aya, sendo também observado pelos sinistros olhos verdes do ruivo que permanecia em silêncio, analisando todos com esperteza anormal.

(Omi) O que está acontecendo com ele?

(Hugo) Eu me preparo para isso a mais de vinte anos. Tudo o que fiz foi despertar uma pequena consciência que existia na mente desse garoto, desde que ele nasceu... mas não tenho o poder para despertá-lo totalmente.

(Yohji) Como... a cor dos olhos dele pode mudar assim?!

(Ken) Oh, isso é sinistro...

(Omi) Não é a primeira vez...

O padre foi até o sofá onde Aya estava sentado, emudecido, apenas observando o que acontecia, sem dar a certeza de que estava entendendo ou não... apesar da quietude, o ruivo exalava uma ameaça de morte tão forte, que era impossível ignorar.

Omi correu para buscar faixas limpas e trocar o curativo que protegia o corte no pulso do ruivo. Felizmente não sangrava mais. Com a volta do chibi, o padre continuou as explicações.

(Hugo) Vejam, nesse momento ele não é nem Aya nem o Cavaleiro. Está dividido entre ambos. Mas assim que os escolhidos o encontrarem... será terrível.

(Yohji) Vamos começar do princípio. Como o senhor sabia que Aya era o escolhido?

(Ken) E como conseguiu chegar até nós?

(Yohji) Será que a igreja conta com alguns padres "Crawford" entre os religiosos?

(Hugo)...

Não entendeu as piadinhas, e sem responder, colocou a mão dentro da blusa novamente, tirando um vidrinho com óleo santo. Besuntou o polegar direito, e passou-o pela testa de Aya, traçando o sinal da cruz.

(Hugo) Eu te selo, criatura do abismo, até que aquele que é o Alfa e o Ômega venha reclamar o que lhe pertence.

Aya fechou os olhos e desmaiou, ao ouvir a frase, assustando Omi e preocupando os outros Weiss.

(Omi) O que o senhor fez com ele?

(Hugo) Nada. Isso vai impedir que sua personalidade se manifeste outra vez, pelo menos enquanto Aquele que pode segurar o livro dos Decretos Divinos não vier procurá-lo.

(Ken) Ele vai ficar bem?

(Hugo) Sim, por hora sim.

(Yohji) Ótimo, então porque o senhor não vai se explicando?

O padre suspirou, e sentou-se no lugar que antes era de Manx. Seria uma longa conversa.

(Omi) Oh, porque isso agora?

O loirinho estava inconformado. Pelo jeito seu amante fora metido em um rolo sobrenatural, que poderia ser muito perigoso... estava acostumado a ajudar Yohji e Ken... mas era a primeira vez que a confusão era com alguém que amava tanto!

(Hugo) Foi tudo previsto pelo apostolo Pedro, que é a pedra fundamental e o pilar que sustenta toda a igreja católica. Padres e teólogos fieis vêm estudando o evangelho de São Pedro a séculos, tentando desvendar a verdade por trás do apocalipse.

(Omi) Espera um pouco... posso não ser católico, mas eu disse que conheço a bíblia. Não existe evangelho de São Pedro.

(Ken) Ei... eu não ouvi falar mesmo...

(Yohji) He, eu nem imagino se existe ou não...

(Hugo) Você está enganado, Omi. O evangelho de São Pedro existe... apenas não foi divulgado.

(Omi) Oh!

(Ken) Por que não?

(Yohji) O que tem de tão terrível nele?

(Hugo) Existem doze evangelhos, pois cada um dos doze apóstolos escreveu o seu livro. Porém apenas quatro foram divulgados, porque os outros contêm... verdades que poderiam ser extremamente comprometedoras...

(Omi) A Igreja escondeu esses livros?

(Hugo) Correto. Mas apenas o evangelho de São Pedro nos interessa pra este caso. Os outros não dizem respeito ao apocalipse.

(Omi) Ei... existem evangelhos não publicados...

(Yohji) Isso não é uma jogada suja? Esconder informações dos adeptos?

(Hugo suspirando) É para a própria proteção das pessoas. Se elas descobrissem as coisas terríveis que são descritas nesses livros... seria o caos!

Os olhos negros brilharam, animados pela fé e crença em sua missão. Os três Weiss se entreolharam, intrigados com tudo aquilo.

(Yohji) Bom, vocês que se entendam... quero saber mais sobre essa história.

(Hugo) Em meados do século XV uma das duas únicas cópias do evangelho de São Pedro foi roubada dos cofres da igreja, por um sacerdote corrupto, que servia aos nicolaítas.

(Ken) Nicolaítas?

(Hugo) São pessoas que procuram estabelecer concordância entre as exigências da Igreja e as exigências da vida mundana, principalmente dos ritos pagões... são uma praga criada pela própria igreja.

(Ken) E eles roubaram o livro...

(Hugo) Nesse evangelho existe uma descrição detalhada sobre a vinda de um 'mensageiro' que abrirá o livro dos Decretos Divinos, e tentará trazer a Verdade ao mundo, através dos quatro cavaleiros.

(Yohji) O "mensageiro" já está agindo, pelo que posso perceber...

(Hugo) Sim, na verdade os teólogos descobriram que existirão duas crianças capazes de executar essa tarefa. Um é o Alfa e o outro é o Ômega, gêmeos idênticos, nascidos no mesmo dia, na mesma hora, porém de ventres diferentes. Foram criados em locais diferentes, mas cremos que ontem eles foram reunidos.

(Omi)...

Havia mesmo uma ligação. Fora ontem que seus problemas começaram...

(Ken) Você tem a outra cópia do evangelho?

(Hugo) Não é permitida a retirada do Vaticano. Mas o livro dos Decretos Divinos que estava escondido na Itália foi roubado, e um dos padres que o guardava foi assassinado, enquanto o outro enlouqueceu.

(Ken) Caralho!

(Yohji) Isso é mesmo sério...

(Hugo) No evangelho de São Pedro existem descrições detalhadas sobre cada um dos cavaleiros do apocalipse. Claro que não é falado tão explicitamente assim, digamos que o simbolismo é usado ao extremo, e chegamos a conclusão de que um dos escolhidos é um estudante do ginásio, é praticamente impossível descobri-lo aqui no Japão. Outro é um estagiário, e também seria difícil identificá-lo. O terceiro é descrito muito superficialmente e chegamos a conclusão de que pode ser tanto um policial quanto um jornalista.

(Omi) Todos aqui no Japão?

(Hugo) Este país possui grande fluência de energias positivas e negativas, a fé que domina os japoneses também é muito forte. Este é o cenário perfeito para o fim do mundo.

(Yohji) Então vocês não sabem quem são os outros três... escolhidos?

(Hugo) Não. A referência a Aya era muito óbvia. "Aquele que coloca um preço sobre a vida de seus semelhantes e cobra a lei de Abadon em nome de uma forma de justiça".

(Omi)...

(Ken) Merda. Isso não é tão evidente assim.

(Yohji) Ken tem razão. Como chegaram até nós?

(Hugo suspirando) Crianças... vocês acham que existem muitos grupos de justiceiros em Tokyo? Asseguro que não são tantos assim... Lucas e eu entrevistamos uma equipe antes de chegar a vocês.

(Omi) Estão se empenhando.

(Hugo sério) Claro. Acho que você não entendeu as dimensões do problema, Omi. Eu falo sobre o fim do mundo. Esses quatro escolhidos serão aqueles que exterminarão a raça humana, eliminando-nos por meio do fogo, da peste da guerra e da fome. Temos que impedir isso de qualquer maneira.

(Yohji sorrindo) Hã. Mas não é o que está escrito na sua bíblia? Não é a vontade do seu Deus? Porque quer impedir?

(Hugo) Por que é um alarme falso.

Os Weiss se surpreenderam com aquela revelação.

(Omi) Como assim?

(Hugo) Esse 'apocalipse' está sendo promovido pelos nicolaítas, antes do tempo previsto. Eles estão tentando adiantar tudo, mas a humanidade não está preparada para o que virá. Muitas almas serão condenadas ao abismo, caindo no domínio de Abadon.

(Yohji) Mas quem diabos é esse tal de Abadon?

(Omi pensativo) É uma palavra hebraica. Significa destruidor.

(Hugo) E na bíblia era usado para descrever e se referir à Lúcifer.

(Yohji)...

(Hugo) Existe o tempo certo pra tudo. E esse não é o momento de promover o apocalipse. A função da igreja é proteger as almas das ovelhas de seu rebanho, a todo custo.

(Omi) E como pretende impedir esse apocalipse?

(Hugo) Encontrando o Alfa e o Ômega... por isso precisamos de Aya, e felizmente o temos agora. Vamos vigiá-lo até que os nicolaítas venham atrás desse garoto e aí tudo terá um fim.

(Omi) Seja mais específico.

(Hugo) Não tema. Aya ainda não foi tocado pelo mal, mas sinto muito que um dos garotos já tenha sido.

(Yohji) Como pode ter certeza?

(Hugo) Pela marca no pulso de Aya. A cada cavaleiro despertado uma nova marca de morte aparecerá, primeiro no pulso direito para o primeiro cavaleiro, depois no pulso esquerdo, pé direito e finalmente pé esquerdo para o último de todos.

(Ken) Mas isso é...

(Hugo) São chamados de estigmas, como as chagas de Cristo. O sinal supremo da salvação e redenção dos homens.

(Omi pensativo) Você disse que Aya ainda não foi tocado pelo mal, mas... e esses sinais?

(Hugo) Oh, são apenas sintomas. Para que ele perca a salvação, o Alfa e o Ômega devem tocá-lo fisicamente, e aí sim tudo estará perdido. Todos os que foram tocados pelo mal perecerão.

(Omi surpreso) Então se Aya for tocado ele vai...

(Hugo) Vai morrer.

Omi empalideceu e fechou os olhos. Não iria sair do lado do líder da Weiss em nenhum momento a partir de agora.

(Ken) Não vamos deixar isso acontecer.

(Hugo) Eu sei. Nós também não permitiremos que essa coisa horrível aconteça. Mas... vocês aceitaram isso com muita mais calma do que eu esperava. Imaginei que não acreditariam em mim.

(Ken) Tsc. Essa é boa. Já vimos tanta coisa que o senhor não imagina.

(Yohji) Pois o que o padre acharia se eu dissesse que já morri três vezes?

(Hugo)...

(Omi) Aprendemos a não brincar com coisas sérias. As vezes tudo parece escapar de nossa compreensão, mas sei que desafiar a situação pode trazer conseqüências terríveis.

O padre sorriu e levantou-se.

(Hugo) Aya vai dormir um pouco, e o óleo que eu usei em sua testa vai protegê-lo até que os gêmeos cheguem aqui. Preciso comunicar meus superiores sobre o sucesso de minha missão. Mas logo estarei de volta e ficarei vigiando com vocês.

(Yohji) Não se preocupe. O mal não vai tocar em Aya.

(Omi) Eu morreria para impedir isso.

(Hugo) Fico tranqüilo ao ouvir tais declarações. Se o mal chegar aqui, não apenas Aya, mas todos morrerão.

(Omi)...

(Ken) Temos sorte que o padre tenha localizado Aya antes dos nossos inimigos.

(Hugo) Sim, muita sorte. Preciso ir.

(Yohji) Eu o acompanho...

(Hugo) Não é necessário. Pegue... esse é o número de meu celular. Qualquer coisa entrem em contato comigo. Voltarei amanhã pela manhã.

E saiu, indo embora.

Os Weiss se entreolharam. Aquela não era uma missão que pudessem recusar. Mesmo que não acreditassem naquela história de apocalipse, isso não mudava o fato de um dos companheiros estar com uma espécie de ameaça de morte sobre si.

Morte...

(Omi) Oh, Aya...

(Ken pensativo) Droga. Nos envolvemos com o apocalipse dessa vez... eu podia jurar que seriam alienígenas...

(Yohji) Ken... pode parar por aí...

(Omi sorrindo) Yohji, você... leva o Aya lá pra cima por favor?

(Yohji) Claro.

Começava ali a vigilância sobre o ruivo. Nenhum mal se aproximaria dele.

oOo

Padre Hugo saiu da Koneko, e encontrou padre Lucas parado do outro lado da rua, embaixo de um poste elétrico.

(Hugo) Ei, jovem, vamos?

(Lucas) Tsc. E como foi?

(Hugo) Fique tranqüilo. Eles acreditaram e vão nos ajudar.

(Lucas) Ainda acho mais fácil matar aquele ruivo. Assim o apocalipse não aconteceria sem o quarto cavaleiro.

(Hugo) Mas isso não resolveria o nosso problema maior.

(Lucas) Amã...

(Hugo) Esse maldito nicolaíta. Ele é a raiz de males que tentamos evitar.

Padre Hugo tirou um maço de cigarros de dentro da camisa e acendeu um para si. Ofereceu para seu companheiro, mas padre Lucas recusou.

(Lucas) Isso ainda vai te matar.

(Hugo) Não se preocupe. Se o mal tocar aquele garoto todos nós nos ferramos de qualquer jeito.

(Lucas)...

(Hugo) Mas isso não vai acontecer. Vamos permitir que Aya viva até o momento em que Amã e os gêmeos se revelem. Quando descobrirmos a localização deles... faremos uma mudança nos planos.

(Lucas) Você vai matar Aya.

(Hugo suspirando) Qualquer coisa para impedir o apocalipse.

(Lucas) Então o destino desse ruivo é morrer, de qualquer jeito.

Padre Hugo deu uma longa tragada em seu cigarro, e ergueu a cabeça, observando o céu escuro de Tokyo. Era uma visão muito sombria, típica de grandes cidades.

(Hugo) Algumas pessoas nascem com seus caminhos bem definidos. Pena que aquele garoto tão bonito precisa morrer, para que outros sobrevivam.

Padre Lucas sorriu, passando a mão pelos cabelos ondulados.

(Lucas) Está se arrependendo de suas escolhas? Você conhece o futuro da humanidade... se sua fé começar a fraquejar seus ideais podem se alterar.

(Hugo) Não. Tenho pessoas que gostaria de ver crescer. Meus sobrinhos e primos... e no fim, essa vida não é tão ruim assim. Eliminar Aya é um preço pequeno, se pudermos proteger a vida das pessoas.

(Lucas) Então não tenha pensamentos pessimistas. Tudo vai ficar bem, você verá.

(Hugo) Prioridades mudam...

(Lucas) Eu sei. E se for o caso, eu saberei como agir. Não tenho nada contra esses quatro. Nosso objetivo é Amã.

Padre Hugo jogou o cigarro fora, sem terminar de fumá-lo. Depois fez um sinal para um táxi que passava por ali.

(Hugo) Vamos relatar ao cardeal. Ele dirá o que deve ser feito.

oOo

Aya estava parado atrás do balcão, com ar distante e pensativo. Acordara com uma disposição muito boa, sentindo-se bem como a vários dias não se sentia...

Não se lembrava de muita coisa da noite anterior, mas Omi tratara de pô-lo a par das coisas durante o café da manhã... e agora ele estava ali, perdido em pensamentos, enquanto os outros Weiss trabalhavam.

Yohji estava encarregado das entregas, Ken atendia as freguesas e Omi ainda não voltara da escola.

Tudo podia parecer normal, não fosse o fato de padre Hugo estar sentado entre as prateleiras cheias de flores, meio encoberto pelas plantinhas, apenas vigiando o movimento, e padre Lucas estar de tocaia na rua, parado em frente a Koneko, alerta a qualquer sinal de perigo.

Aquela vigilância toda incomodava um pouco o líder da Weiss, mas estava fora de seu alcance impedi-la. Sabia que algo sobrenatural estava acontecendo consigo, e isso o preocupava e ao mesmo tempo o aliviava.

Pelo menos não estava ficando louco, e não precisaria procurar por um psiquiatra. Imaginar tal fato o deixara muito assustado... a simples possibilidade de que pudesse estar enlouquecendo tirava sua vontade de viver.

Graças a Kami sama não era assim.

Não que a outra opção fosse melhor, mas... céus. Então ele era a reencarnação da morte?

Reencarnação não, por que segundo Omi lhe explicara, a doutrina católica pregava contra o conceito de reencarnação. Trocando por miúdos, Aya era a própria morte...

Talvez fosse a ironia da vida: afinal o ruivo era mesmo um assassino de aluguel... e matava em nome de uma justiça da qual as vezes desconfiava e questionava, mas se parasse pra pensar nessas questões filosóficas aí sim acabaria louco ou extremamente arrependido pelos inimigos eliminados.

O espadachim suspirou e fixou as íris de ametista na faixa que protegia o estigma em seu pulso.

Gostaria muito de saber porque ele fora escolhido... qual o conceito de seleção daquele tal de evangelho... seria a data de nascimento? Alguma marcação das estrelas? Ou simplesmente um caso do acaso sem explicação?

Poderia ser qualquer um dos Weiss? Pelo que Aya entendera, não. Tinha que ser única e exclusivamente o ruivo, para assumir aquele papel tão nefasto.

Yohji chegou das entregas e aproximou-se do espadachim, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos.

(Yohji) Ei, eu vou preparar o almoço no seu lugar, Aya. Relaxa...

O moreninho que passava por perto e ouviu a oferta do playboy quase caiu pra trás.

(Ken) NÃO!

(Yohji)...

(Aya)...

(Ken) Deixa que EU cuido do almoço, Yohji... ninguém quer morrer de indigestão e azia por aqui...

(Yohji) Ora, Ken. Eu ia fazer um lamen instantâneo...

(Ken) He, e aposto que ia deixar com gosto de meia usada... pode ficar tranqüilo. Eu vou cozinhar algo.

O loiro fez uma careta e cruzou os braços de modo afetado.

(Yohji) Você é quem sabe. Pode ir que eu não me importo.

O ruivo suspirou exasperado, mas no fundo agradeceu pela preocupação dos dois. Com certeza estava tendo problemas de concentração e seria bem provável que pusesse fogo na cozinha com sua distração.

Yohji notou o brilho estranho nos olhos do Weiss ruivo, e deu um tapinha amigável nas costas de Aya.

(Yohji sorrindo) Sossega, rapaz. Você tem sorte de ser a "Morte"... se fosse a "Peste" eu ia tirar sarro da sua cara até o fim dos tempos! Há, há, há...

Esperou receber um dos famosos olhares 'shine', mas não aconteceu nada disso. Aya apenas se afastou, dando uma olhadinha em direção ao padre Hugo, que apesar de parcialmente encoberto pelas folhagens acompanhava a conversa com muito interesse.

Aya não gostou nem um pouco do olhar que o sacerdote dirigia a sua pessoa...

oOo

Hiroki sorriu aliviado ao ouvir o sinal tocando. Finalmente estava na hora de ir embora.

(Hiroki pensando) Hoje as aulas foram muito exigentes.

Hiroki cursava o primeiro ano do ginásio. Era um jovem muito alto, e um tanto esbelto, sem ser magro. Possuía cabelos claros muito lisos e curtos, e olhos azuis extremamente calmos.

Era um dos melhores alunos do colégio e sem dúvidas o mais famoso. Todos conheciam seu bom humor e sua disposição em ajudar aos outros. Tinha muita paciência e força de vontade.

Todos queriam se aproximar daquele garoto tão jovial. Sem contar que era um dos rapazes mais bonitos da escola.

Olhou para o pulso direito. A única coisa que nublava sua vida perfeita era aquela ferida que surgira em seu corpo sem explicação aparente. Não se lembrava de ter feito nada que gerasse aquele machucado...

Suspirou confuso e resolveu ir embora, pois ficar na sala de aula não o ajudaria a entender o novo mistério.

Antes que Hiroki levantasse da carteira, um grupinho de garotas chegou até ele, sorrindo encabuladas e com as faces coradas.

(Garota1) Ei, Hiroki... é verdade que ainda não escolheu par para o baile?

(Garota2) Er... já pensou em alguém?

O menino sorriu de modo afável, já acostumado com aquele assédio.

(Hiroki) Tenho muitos compromissos, não sei se poderei ir...

(Garotas) Ohhhhhh...

Todas ficaram decepcionadas, mas antes que falassem mais alguma coisa um rapaz chegou até elas, e fazendo uma careta espantou-as rapidinho dali. Era Yuri, o baderneiro bad boy da classe.

(Yuri) Ei, Hiroki... que tal me emprestar suas anotações... eu não pude escrever durante a explicação do professor.

Apesar da fama de Yuri, eles eram bons colegas de classe.

Hiroki passou a mão pelo cabelo.

(Hiroki) Você dormiu durante a aula outra vez?

(Yuri)...

(Hiroki) Não vou lhe emprestar minhas anotações. Passa em casa depois das cinco que eu lhe dou umas dicas, tudo bem?

Yuri assentiu mais que depressa. Ele que não seria bobo de perder a chance de ficar ao lado daquele garoto tão bonito por um tempo.

(Yuri) Valeu, Hiroki!!

Mal Yuri se afastou, e um menino loiro, com aparência angelical chegou correndo na sala de Hiroki e parou embaixo do batente.

(Omi) Ei, Hiroki, vamos cancelar o grupo de estudos de hoje a tarde, está bem? Não poderei ir a sua casa.

O outro ficou um tanto surpreso. Omi era mais velho, e cursava o último ano, mas era muito responsável, e nunca desmarcava um compromisso. Mas devia ser por uma causa justa. Acabou dando um sorriso e fazendo o sinal de vitória com os dedos. Omi acenou um tchau e saiu correndo outra vez.

Só então o garoto conseguiu levantar-se de sua carteira e sair da sala de aula. Ia caminhando por um corredor, quando encontrou com um dos professores.

(Professor sorrindo) Hiroki, aqui estão as decisões que tomamos para o final do segundo semestre, referentes ao festival anual. Sua classe ficou responsável pela feira de curiosidades culturais.

Hiroki pegou a pilha de papel e balançou a cabeça.

(Hiroki) Pode deixar com a gente.

(Professor) Se esforcem!

Hiroki continuou caminhando, quando cruzou com dois colegas de uma outra classe. Não se esqueceu de guardar a pilha de papeis em sua mochila.

(Colega1) Ei, Hiroki, nosso time de basquete vai treinar hoje a noite, você pode nos ajudar?

O jovem olhou para o próprio pulso, que estava enfaixado. Será que poderia fazer exercícios com aquela ferida? Achou melhor não arriscar.

(Hiroki) Sinto muito. Vou acompanhar a turma de xadrez hoje.

Os outros fizeram uma cara tão desanimada que Hiroki se condoeu, não permitiria que aquele machucado misterioso o impedisse de seguir com as orientações que sempre dava aos colegas.

(Hiroki) Não podem mudar para amanhã a noite? Seria perfeito...

Os garotos sorriram e balançaram as cabeças.

(Colegas) Obrigado, Hiroki! Está combinado!!

Hiroki observou os dois se afastando e suspirou. As vezes não queria ser tão bondoso, mas era seu jeito, e não mudaria... então era melhor se conformar.

Quando o menino saiu na rua, a maioria dos estudantes já havia ido embora. Era assim todos os dias.

Hiroki ergueu a cabeça, sentindo o calor dos raios de sol aquecendo sua bela face. Adorava aquela vida, adorava estar vivo, e agradecia por tudo ser do jeito que era.

Olhou para frente novamente, e foi então que percebeu a limusine preta estacionada no outro lado da rua.

(Hiroki)...

Observou as pessoas que desceram do automóvel. Havia um homem muito alto, mais alto do que si próprio, de profundos olhos cinzas, vestindo um magnífico terno bem cortado. O outro era um garoto baixinho, com hipnóticos olhos negros e cabelos negros, lisos e longos. As roupas eram negras.

Tinha uma garota muito parecida com esse menino: ela possuía a mesma estatura e peso, mas era o oposto exato a ele em tudo: olhos muito claros, cabelos muito curtos e prateados... e roupas todas brancas. Tal garota apertava fortemente uma espécie de livro entre os braços. Pela preocupação da jovem devia ser algo importante...

Pra terminar havia uma outra garota. Parecia ter quase vinte anos, os olhos eram verde-escuros e inexpressivos, combinando com as roupas verde musgo.

(Hiroki)...

Sem saber o porque não gostou nada daqueles quatro. Estranhamente o machucado em seu pulso começou a comichar, incomodando muito. Teve que fazer um esforço pra não coçá-lo.

(Alfa) Hiroki Misaki... viemos anunciar o seu despertar...

(Ômega) Não parece preparado pra isso...

Hiroki olhou para ambos os lados da rua, pensando em fugir dali urgentemente. Mas antes que fizesse alguma coisa Amã apontou uma arma em sua direção.

(Amã) É melhor que venha com a gente, garoto.

Hiroki soube no mesmo instante que tudo estava perdido...

Continua...

* * *

T.T Não era pra terminar assim! O Hiroki devia ser tocado pelo mal antes do fim do capítulo, mas... ç.ç eu gostei muito dele e não quero que ele morra!!

DROGA!!

¬¬ Preciso achar um jeito de salvá-lo da morte! i.i

Essa fic é um presente de aniversário para minha mestra Evil, apesar disso gostaria de dedicar esse capítluo especialmente a Myleny Mymy! Obrigada pelos e-mails e por todo o incentivo! n.n


	5. Capítulo IV

_**Título**_: Abadon_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: Lemon, sobrenatural, citações bíblicas, fic homenagem a Evil_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ De um lado estão os Weiss, de outro os cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Mas entre eles está aquele que pode aniquilar a humanidade...

* * *

**Abadon  
Kaline Bogard**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

_(Ômega) Esta é Peste. Ela será uma das companheiras que lutará ao seu lado, Hiroki, durante o fim do mundo. Sabe qual é o poder dela?_

_(Alfa) Com um toque, ela pode destruir toda a vida ao seu redor._

_E para provar o que os gêmeos diziam, Peste aproximou-se de um vaso de flores e tocou com o dedo indicador, fazendo a plantinha murchar no mesmo instante._

_(Hiroki) !!_

_Perdeu a voz ao ver aquilo. Aquela garota era mesmo dotada de um estranho poder... e tinha o pulso direito enfaixado, assim como Hiroki... qual seria a ligação entre eles?_

_O jovem estudante fora levado para uma grande mansão, de propriedade de Amã, localizada no coração de Tokyo. Estava apreensivo com o que acontecia, mas não podia escapar da vigilância._

_Neste exato momento ele estava preso em um quarto, na companhia dos gêmeos e daquela garota chamada de 'Peste'. Os três tentavam convencê-lo a entrar para o grupo, mas ele relutava bravamente._

_(Alfa) Hiroki, se você não aceitar se tornar um de nossos soldados, amanhã Peste irá ao seu colégio, e vai tocar na caixa d'água que abastece o prédio. Sabe o que significa? Todos naquela escola vão morrer. Seus amigos, seus professores, os funcionários... todos!_

_(Ômega) E será sua culpa, se isso acontecer._

_(Hiroki)..._

_(Alfa) De qualquer jeito o destino da humanidade é perecer. E você tem que estar ao nosso lado. Se recusar, pessoas que você ama vão morrer mais rápido do que seria necessário..._

_(Ômega) E podemos fazer com que seja muito doloroso..._

_(Hiroki) Porque fazem isso?_

_(Alfa) Fazemos o que nascemos pra fazer. Não nos enganamos como você tenta se enganar. Essa marca de morte em seu pulso direito é a prova decisiva._

_(Ômega) Você não tem escolha, Hiroki. Mais cedo ou mais tarde você será nosso. Porém enquanto você se recusar, pessoas vão morrer._

_(Alfa) Muitas pessoas, garoto..._

_(Ômega) E será tudo sua culpa..._

Hiroki estava sozinho no quarto, sentado sobre a cama macia. Os braços descansavam sobre as pernas entreabertas, e a cabeça estava baixa.

Os gêmeos voltariam dentro de alguns minutos. Haviam lhe dado tempo pra pensar e considerar a oferta.

O estudante não tinha muitas opções... a ameaça daqueles estranhos estava gravada em sua mente, lembrando-o da responsabilidade que pesava em seus jovens ombros.

_Pessoas vão morrer..._

(Hiroki) Por minha culpa...

Uma lágrima escorreu por sua face, indo pingar no chão frio. E foi a primeira de muitas...

oOo

Omi ouviu o sinal tocando e saiu da sala praticamente voando. Geralmente não tinha tanta pressa assim em ir embora, mas dadas as atuais circunstâncias, desejava chegar logo em casa para tomar conta de seu adorado amante.

Não queria que nada acontecesse a Aya, e ter que ir a escola era uma verdadeira tortura. As horas custavam a passar e ele não conseguia se concentrar nas explicações dadas pelos professores.

Felizmente o período acabara, e ele podia ir pra casa. Antes deu uma passada pela sala do primeiro ano. Pretendia desmarcar um compromisso com um dos kohai, depois daria um jeito de compensar Hiroki. Felizmente o novato era muito compreensivo e aceitou o cancelamento numa boa.

Omi foi um dos primeiros a sair da escola. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que em frente ao colégio havia uma limusine muito bonita estacionada. Talvez estivessem esperando alguém.

Um dos vidros estava abaixado, e o loirinho viu uma garota esquisita, com cabelos curtos prateados e olhos muito claros. Tal moça não notou que era observada por Omi.

(Omi surpreso) Que menina... diferente... deve ser cantora!

Sem perder mais tempo tomou a direção da Koneko.

As coisas na floricultura iam muito bem. Nem parecia que uma ameaça de morte pairava sobre os Weiss, a não ser é claro, pela presença dos sacerdotes Hugo e Lucas, fato que não poderia ser considerado normal...

Aya e Yohji atendiam as clientes, enquanto Ken fora cuidar do almoço.

Depois de se certificar que estava tudo bem com Aya, o jovem arqueiro tratara de ajudar Ken com a refeição. Aparentemente ia tudo muito bem.

oOo

Hiroki sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias, quando a porta do quarto foi aberta, e os gêmeos entraram no aposento. Tinham as faces inexpressivas, como se já tivessem certeza da decisão de Hiroki.

Alfa passou a mão sobre a capa do livro dos Decretos Divinos, percebendo que mais um cavaleiro seria despertado.

(Alfa) Está pronto?

O estudante de olhos azuis ficou em pé, e respirou fundo. Sabia que podia continuar a recusar aquela história toda, mas não resistiria ao sentimento de culpa, se pessoas morressem por sua indecisão.

(Hiroki) Estou.

(Ômega sorrindo) Ótimo. Alfa, ele é um dos seus soldados. Desperte-o para nossos propósitos.

Alfa balançou a cabeça, e aproximou-se de Hiroki, notando mais uma vez como o garoto era alto. Devia ter mais ou menos um e oitenta de altura... um verdadeiro gigante, perto dos gêmeos.

Espantando tais pensamentos, Alfa encostou a mão no peito de Hiroki, sobre o seu coração.

(Alfa) Eis que surge o segundo cavaleiro. Nascido do segundo selo, seu caminho é vermelho como o sangue e o fogo. É-lhe dado tirar a paz da Terra, de modo que os homens se matem uns aos outros, e você levará a marca de morte.

Ao fim dessas palavras, Hiroki sentiu uma tontura, e uma dor de cabeça violenta, parecendo que seu cérebro ia explodir. Precisou de alguns segundos para firmar a vista e recuperar a ciência das coisas ao redor.

Os olhos, antes azuis, brilhavam dominados agora por íris vermelhas como sangue, ostentando a expressão mais triste jamais vista. Tinha leve consciência de que era o portador da desgraça, e relutara muito a receber tal missão.

Agora era tarde demais. Fora tocado pelo mal, e não podia escapar. A prova disso era a marca de morte que levava em seu pulso esquerdo, um corte profundo que surgira em seu corpo, começando a sangrar muito.

(Alfa) Essa é a marca de morte.

(Ômega) O pacto está firmado entre aqueles que trazem a Verdade, e aqueles que executam a Justiça.

Hiroki fechou os olhos de íris vermelhas, e suspirou profundamente. Havia vendido sua alma, aceitando o pior acordo possível: levava nas mãos a responsabilidade pelo extermínio de um quarto da humanidade.

(Alfa) Vou apresentá-lo. A partir de hoje não terá mais consciência de sua vida como Hiroki. Serás conhecido apenas pelo fardo que carrega em seus ombros: és aquele que instiga e corrompe, aquele que propaga a chama da desavença e tem o poder de virar irmão contra irmão. Você aceitou o futuro e recebestes a espada vermelha.

(Ômega sorrindo) E responderás apenas ao nome de... Guerra.

O jovem estudante se entristeceu ainda mais. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não o fez. Não adiantaria, não havia como voltar atrás, por mais que seu coração se revoltasse e pedisse por ajuda.

Porém, mesmo que seus olhos vermelhos não marejassem, de sua alma brotava um pranto de agonia...

oOo

Peste estava sentada em uma cadeira, na sala de jantar. Não prestava atenção em nada, sentindo apenas como se a cada segundo que passava ela perdesse mais a consciência de que um dia fora humana. Seus olhos se fixaram no arranjo que estava sobre a grande mesa. Eram rosas amarelas.

Um dia ela adorara essa qualidade de flores. Parecia que fazia muito tempo, mas fora apenas ontem...

Nesse momento ela sentiu algo escorrendo por seu braço esquerdo. Ergueu-o observando atentamente a segunda marca de morte que surgira em seu corpo sem qualquer aviso.

O pulso esquerdo fora marcado por um estigma, e sangrava...

(Peste) Então aquele garoto é Guerra...

Peste teve uma intuição. Estendeu o dedo indicar, com intenção de tocar nas pétalas, mas antes mesmo disso acontecer todas as rosas murcharam e morreram. A garota arregalou os olhos de modo surpreso, entendendo o que acontecera.

(Peste) Há, há, há...

Estava ficando mais forte.

oOo

Os Weiss haviam acabado de fechar a Koneko, em presença vigilante de padre Hugo, enquanto padre Lucas tomava conta da rua.

Aya terminou de fazer as contas e suspirou. Estava tudo em ordem.

Passou a mão pela face, em um gesto cheio de cansaço, quando sentiu uma súbita dor de cabeça, e uma tontura muito forte. Perdeu o equilíbrio, e ia cair no chão, se Ken, que estava ao seu lado, não fosse dono de reflexos invejáveis, e o amparasse a tempo.

(Ken) Aya!

Os outros foram alertados pela voz urgente do jogador e se aproximaram, pra verificar o que se passava.

(Omi) Oh, Aya! Você... você...

Horrorizado, o jovem hacker apontou para o pulso esquerdo do amante, que sangrava, ao ter recebido um novo e assustador estigma.

(Hugo) Céus! Despertaram o segundo cavaleiro!

(Omi) Aya!

Abraçou o amante, sentindo o medo frio de não conseguir controlar a situação. Não podia ver quem tanto amava sofrer!

(Yohji) Esses caras não perdem tempo!

(Hugo suspirando) Temos apenas mais uma pessoa, antes que venham atrás desse garoto.

(Omi) NÃO!

(Ken) Você está bem Aya?

Tão rápida quanto viera, a dor se fora. Não sobrara nada daquelas sensações estranhas, a não ser o corte no pulso esquerdo.

(Aya) Hn.

(Hugo) Felizmente o óleo que usei em sua testa ontem era forte o bastante para impedir que sua... nova personalidade se manifestasse.

(Aya) Como assim?

(Hugo) A cada cavaleiro despertado, a consciência humana vai diminuindo e os poderes sobrenaturais aumentando. A essa altura a primeira pessoa que foi tocada pelo mal praticamente não se lembra mais da vida que levava antes.

(Yohji) Então...

(Hugo) Não há salvação para essa pessoa.

(Ken) Oh... e mais um foi tocado pelo mal nesse exato momento?

(Hugo) Infelizmente sim. E como eu disse antes, aqueles que são tocados pelo mal perdem a redenção e suas almas.

Decididamente não permitiriam que os inimigos se aproximassem do líder da Weiss. Podiam não ser católicos, mas acreditavam na ameaça que rondava o companheiro, esperando apenas uma chance...

(Omi pensativo) Se não fosse aquele óleo...

(Hugo) Teríamos mais um contato com a Morte que se abriga no corpo de Aya.

(Yohji) Isso é muito sinistro!

(Omi preocupado) E não podemos fazer nada além de esperar?

O padre Hugo passou a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto pensava muito naquela pergunta. O tempo estava contra eles, e era óbvio que Amã não queria enrolar com preliminares, atacando os escolhidos diretamente e sem rodeios.

Se continuasse assim, Aya estaria na mira muito em breve...

(Hugo) Nesse ritmo talvez eles nos ataquem amanhã mesmo...

Tal pensamento fez os Weiss se entreolharem. Precisavam de um bom plano de defesa...

(Hugo) Acho que é hora de levarmos Aya para um lugar seguro...

Sem dizer mais nada o padre pegou o celular e discou alguns números.

oOo

Amã suspirou, observando o pôr-do-sol. Na sua opinião Tokyo era uma cidade extremamente feia! Preferia muito mais sua bela terra natal, totalmente o oposto daquela metrópole barulhenta, suja e super-populada.

(Amã) Falta pouco...

Deu um último trago no cigarro, depois o jogou no chão.

Estava parado na frente de um conjunto de casas muito simples. Local onde segundo o evangelho de São Pedro, vivia um dos cavaleiros do apocalipse.

(Amã) Aquele garoto alto será quem? Já temos Peste... talvez ele seja a Morte. Espero que os gêmeos já tenham despertado sua verdadeira consciência.

Amã era um fanático por seus ideais. Era um nicolaíta desde o nascimento, fora iniciado na doutrina da seita por seus pais, também adeptos fiéis do seguimento religioso.

O líder dos nicolaítas acreditava estar executando a vontade de Deus, ao despertar os cavaleiros do apocalipse, e encontrar os gêmeos que eram o Alfa e o Ômega, e os únicos que podiam empunhar o livro dos Decretos Divinos e quebrar os Sete Selos. Tais crianças nasceriam apenas uma vez na Terra, antes do momento certo.

Cabia aos nicolaítas aproveitar a chance e acabar com a corrupção da alma humana, enviando os contaminados para o abismo onde habitava o temido Abadon.

Tirou um livro muito velho do bolso da calça: o evangelho de São Pedro. Folheou-o e procurou por um trecho grifado anteriormente. Mas antes mesmo que terminasse de ler o versículo, um movimento na calçada do outro lado da rua chamou sua atenção.

Um homem ainda mais alto que Hiroki, dono de cabelos castanhos espetados, e olhos verdes estreitos vinha caminhando apressado, com fisionomia preocupada e urgente.

(Amã)...

Era um homem muito bonito. Devia ter cerca de vinte e três anos, e vestia uniforme policial. O traje era novo, mostrando que o rapaz se formara de pouco tempo, mas não foi isso que despertou o interesse de Amã.

O líder dos nicolaítas sorriu abertamente ao notar que aquele homem do outro lado da rua apertava com força o pulso esquerdo, e que o mesmo sangrava, manchando a manga longa da camisa.

O jovem policial também levava a marca de morte.

(Amã) Vou avisar os gêmeos. Aquele é o nosso terceiro soldado...

Procurou decorar o número da residência em que seu alvo entrara. Iria capturar o policial no dia seguinte.

oOo

(Yohji pensativo) Mas é muito estranho estar aqui...

Observou o local onde estavam: uma catedral, localizada em um dos bairros nobres de Tokyo. Padre Hugo os levara até ali, afirmando que seria muito seguro, pois a Koneko seria revistada em primeiro lugar pelos nicolaítas.

(Ken) Tem razão...

Nenhum dos Weiss estava a vontade, mas fariam qualquer coisa para garantir um tempo a mais, em que pudessem se organizar.

(Hugo) Padre Lucas foi cuidar dos aposentos. Temos quartos no subsolo desta catedral, ela foi preparada para eventualidades assim.

(Yohji) Ah, sei, vocês esperam malucos querendo o fim dos dias pelo menos uma vez por semana...

(Hugo suspirando) Não deboche de minhas crenças, garoto.

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Pega leve, Yotan.

Aya e Omi permaneciam sentados em um dos bancos duros de cadeira, apenas ouvindo a conversa, mas sem participar dela. Aya não tinha animo pra bate papo idiota, e Omi por que queria apenas fazer companhia ao amante.

(Omi baixinho) Você está bem, Aya?

(Aya) Hn.

O chibi suspirou e passou as mãos pela cintura de Aya, abraçando-o e puxando-o de encontro ao seu corpo. O ruivo correspondeu ao carinho, escondendo o rosto nos cabelos loiros e macios, respirando fundo.

(Omi baixinho) Aya, não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você, ouviu? Não tenho as mesmas crenças que padre Hugo, mas sinto que algo ruim está mesmo prestes a acontecer...

Aya apertou ainda mais os braços, querendo dizer com isso que havia entendido a intenção de Omi.

(Aya baixinho) Eu ainda não me dei por vencido.

(Omi baixinho) Sei disso. Mas fico mais sossegado se ficar ao seu lado cada segundo possível.

(Aya baixinho) Obrigado.

(Omi baixinho) Amo você.

Aya fechou os olhos e suspirou, adorando ouvir aquilo. Sabia que o chibi era apaixonado por ele, e os sentimentos eram correspondidos em maior ou igual escala. Porém ouvir aquela afirmação nunca era demais...

(Aya baixinho) Eu também amo você, Omi.

Paralela aquela conversa, padre Hugo e os outros dois Weiss ainda discutiam os planos de defesa. Foi então que o playboy lembrou-se de algo.

(Yohji) O casamento dos Tsubame...

(Ken) Merda! É amanhã...

(Hugo) O que tem?

(Ken) Eles encomendaram todas as flores da decoração na Koneko. Temos que entregar uma quantidade enorme de flores amanhã sem falta. E tem os arranjos também...

(Hugo) Aya não pode ir a floricultura.

(Yohji) Sabemos disso. Eu faço as entregas no lugar dele, não se preocupem.

(Ken) E eu ajudo você com os arranjos.

(Yohji suspirando) Será preciso várias viagens com aquela motoca de entregas...

(Ken sorrindo) Quer minha moto?

(Yohji)... você está tentando me matar?

(Ken) !!

(Yohji) Então está resolvido. Amanhã cuidamos da Koneko, mas apenas pra entregar as encomendas do casamento, depois voltamos rapidamente pra cá.

Padre Lucas entrou no salão neste momento, anunciando que os quartos estavam prontos. Já era noite, e os Weiss poderiam descansar se assim o desejassem.

oOo

Peste e Guerra estavam sentados em uma varanda, observando a noite escura de Tokyo. Não haviam estrelas, pois nuvens pesadas e sombrias encobriam o céu. Apesar disso provavelmente não choveria.

(Peste) Noite feia.

(Guerra)...

O garoto desviou os olhos, pondo-se a fitar um ponto qualquer do chão, evitando conversar com aquela garota de aparência sádica.

(Peste) Você é bem jovem.

(Guerra)...

Estava se irritando com aquela insistência. Será que a mulher não poderia deixá-lo em paz? Só queria sossego!

Peste observou bem o jovem sentado ao seu lado. Realmente não havia clima pra conversas. Ambos não tinham nada em comum.

(Peste pensativa) Será uma longa noite.

(Guerra)...

Muito mais longa ficaria, com a mulher falando em sua orelha sem parar. Mas ela levantou-se e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Depois alisou a roupa verde que usava.

(Peste) É... estou sobrando aqui. Só quero ver, qual é o seu poder... Guerra.

Deu as costas e afastou-se, sem notar o ex-estudante encolhendo-se na cadeira. O momento de usar seu dom era o que Guerra mais temia...

oOo

No outro dia, Yohji e Ken levantaram-se muito cedo, indo logo para a Koneko, começar com as obrigações. Deveriam ter iniciado os arranjos florais no dia anterior, mas a correria e as preocupações não permitiram.

Deixaram Aya e Omi deitados em um outro quarto, mas já acordados. Os padres também estavam de pé, vigilantes e alertas como sempre.

Enquanto Ken montava os arranjos, Yohji ia baldeando as quantidades de flores encomendadas pelos Tsubame.

(Yohji sorrindo) Gente rica é fogo! Ai, ai... que fome...

Estava na terceira viagem, e a hora do almoço se aproximava, quando parou em um sinal fechado, e ouviu seu nome sendo gritado.

Olhou para o outro lado da rua e viu um rapaz parado. O mesmo tinha cabelos castanhos espetados, e olhos verdes estreitos. Era mais alto que o playboy.

Yohji sorriu, contente ao reconhecer aquela pessoa.

Percebeu que o rapaz usava uma farda novinha em folha.

(Yohji) Ei, Teramae!! Virou policial?

Sem esperar resposta, o ex-detetive manobrou a motoca e dirigiu-se até o outro lado da rua, encostando próximo ao jovem policial, para que pudessem conversar.

Continua...

* * *

(Não pude salvar Hiroki.)


	6. Capítulo V

_**Título**_: Abadon_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: Lemon, sobrenatural, citações bíblicas, fic homenagem a Evil_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ De um lado estão os Weiss, de outro os cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Mas entre eles está aquele que pode aniquilar a humanidade...

* * *

**Abadon  
Kaline Bogard**

**CAPÍTULO V**

Yohji e Teramae trocaram um aperto de mão caloroso.

(Yohji) Você realizou mesmo o seu sonho, não é?

(Teramae) Acabei de me formar na academia, não foi fácil, Yohji.

(Yohji) Sei que não.

Ambos se conheciam da época em que o playboy ainda era detetive particular. Teramae também era, mas pretendia ser policial. A profissão de detetive era apenas pra ganhar um extra e ajudar em casa.

(Teramae) E você ainda é detetive? E a Asuka? Não me diga que continuam juntos...

(Yohji) Er... não... a Asuka morreu em uma de nossas missões...

(Teramae surpreso) Oh... sinto muito!

(Yohji) Não se preocupe, já superei isso.

(Teramae) Claro, você sempre foi muito forte.

(Yohji) Você acha mesmo?

(Teramae) Sim, sempre achei que você era o mais estruturado de nossa turma.

Yohji já não se torturava mais com aquela história de ser um 'fardo' pra seus amigos porque no fundo era um 'fraco', mas com certeza era bom ouvir essa afirmação vindo dos lábios de um amigo que não via a muito tempo e que com certeza não dizia aquelas coisas apenas pra levantar seu astral.

(Yohji) Mas e você? Como andam aquele pentelho do seu irmão e sua mãe?

(Teramae sorrindo) Oh, mamãe continua a mesma. Tem dois empregos e se esforça muito, mesmo que não precise mais, agora que tenho um bom trampo.

(Yohji) Ela não vai mudar...

(Teramae) Não... Tetsune completou dezoito anos semana passada, se formou e está tentando a academia.

(Yohji surpreso) Ele quer ser policial?!

O outro deu de ombros, sorrindo orgulhoso.

(Teramae) Ora, você sabe... eu sou uma espécie de ídolo pra ele... e agora Tetsune cismou que quer ser policial, igual a mim... desde que se formou ele praticamente não sai de casa, mergulhou com a cara nos livros e estuda dia e noite pra passar no exame.

(Yohji sorrindo) Ele sempre foi o mais dedicado dos irmãos...

(Teramae)...

(Yohji) Confesse, Mae chan... você colou no exame...

(Teramae) Você não mudou nada, Kudou!!

Quando Teramae o chamava de Kudou, era por que estava irritado...

(Yohji sorrindo) Você também não, meu amigo. Fico feliz em ver que está bem, afinal a gente perdeu o contato e não procurou mais saber como o outro se virava, não é?

(Teramae) É... é a vida.

Suspirando, o policial ergueu o braço e viu as horas em seu relógio. Depois sorriu e levantou o braço esquerdo mostrando um pacote com o logotipo de um famoso restaurante.

(Teramae) Está na hora de eu ir. Preciso levar o almoço pro meu irmão, senão o doido esquece de comer... minha mãe almoça em casa também, e eu prefiro levar tudo pronto pra ela, assim fica mais fácil.

(Yohji) Eu também preciso ir. Manda um abraço pra sua mãe e deseja boa sorte pro seu irmão. O pirralho merece se dar bem.

(Teramae) Obrigado! A gente se vê.

Yohji se afastou, começando a ter a sensação de que algo estava errado com seu amigo, mas não soube dizer o que.

Deixou a remessa de flores no local onde seria realizado o casamento e voltou para a Koneko, encontrando Ken a terminar o último arranjo. Assim que colocou os olhos sobre seu amante, Yohji empalideceu subitamente, entendendo o que o estava incomodando tanto...

O choque foi tão obvio, que o jogador se preocupou, assustando-se com a preocupação e a urgência estampadas na face do ex-detetive.

(Ken) O que foi, Yohji?

(Yohji) Os pulsos dele...

Agora se lembrava perfeitamente: no momento em que Teramae levantara o braço para ver o relógio, seu pulso esquerdo ficara exposto. Assim como na hora em que ele erguera o braço direito para mostrar o pacote com o almoço de seus familiares. Yohji pudera ver que ambos os pulsos estavam enfaixados... iguais aos de Aya.

O loiro não ligara o fato na hora, mas não podia deixar de fazê-lo agora: seria coincidência demais... isso significava que seu amigo era o terceiro cavaleiro do apocalipse?! Yohji lembrou-se de mais uma coisa: a afirmação feita por padre Hugo no primeiro encontro com eles: "_O terceiro cavaleiro pode ser tanto um jornalista quanto um policial._"

(Yohji) Mas que porra!

Deu meia volta e saiu correndo, pegando a moto de Ken sem nem mesmo pedir permissão. Sentia-se um tolo por não ter visto logo de cara que os pulsos de Teramae eram um sinal evidente de que ele estava marcado com a mesma sina do Weiss ruivo!

(Ken) Ei, Yohji!! O que foi?

O moreninho não entendeu nada.

Yohji não podia perder tempo com explicações. Depois contaria tudo ao amante e aos outros Weiss. Precisava antes de mais nada descobrir o endereço de Teramae. Poderia ir a delegacia perguntar a seu amigo Emiko, mas perderia muito tempo com isso!

Resolveu pedir a ajuda de Omi. O loirinho estava com o laptop na catedral, e poderia descobrir o endereço pra ele.

Pegou o celular, e discou os números, enquanto controlava a moto com apenas uma das mãos.

(Yohji) Alo, Omi? Preciso que invada o computador da delegacia e descubra o endereço de um policial chamado Teramae Kuroi. É urgente, chibi! Tenho quase certeza de que ele é um dos cavaleiros do apocalipse e... depois eu te explico!! Me liga assim que você conseguir!

Desligou o celular e virou para a esquerda numa curva. Seguia para aquele cruzamento em que eles haviam se encontrado.

Precisava chegar em Teramae, antes dos nicolaítas... o jovem policial não podia ser tocado pelo mal!

oOo

Teramae entrou em casa e suspirou. Tinha ainda duas horas livres de almoço, depois retornaria ao trabalho.

(Teramae) Ei, Tetsune!! Cheguei!!

(Tetsune) Estou aqui na cozinha!!

O policial se dirigiu para a cozinha, dando de cara com seu irmão caçula. Tetsune era uma versão mais jovem do primogênito. Tinha os mesmos cabelos castanhos espetados, e olhos verdes estreitos. Pareciam-se demais.

O caçula estava cercado por pilhas de livro. Estudava a horas, se preparando para o exame que prestaria no próximo mês.

(Teramae sorrindo) Está com fome?

(Tetsune) Morrendo! Nem vi as horas passarem...

(Teramae) Logo mamãe vai chegar. Prefere esperá-la ou a fome é muita?

(Tetsune sorrindo) Vamos esperar mamãe.

Nesse momento ouviram a campainha tocar. Teramae foi atender, enquanto seu irmão se levantava, para esticar o corpo dolorido.

(Teramae) Pois nã...

Calou-se ao ver que a sua porta estavam parados um homem de aparência muito respeitável, mas olhar cinza implacável, e duas crianças muito parecidas... porém opostas em tudo.

Um arrepio gelado correu por suas costas no momento em que pôs os olhos estreitos sobre o livro que Alfa carregava junto ao colo quase infantil. Era o livro dos Decretos Divinos.

(Amã) Teramae Kuroi?

(Teramae) Sim...?

Amã e os gêmeos entraram na residência sem esperar convite. O policial sentiu um arrepio estranho na presença daqueles três visitantes. E soube no mesmo instante que eles tinham algo a ver com as feridas em seus pulsos, pois ambas começaram a comichar de forma quase insuportável.

(Alfa) Sabe porque viemos até você?

(Teramae)...

Balançou a cabeça dizendo que não. Não sabia e nem queria saber.

(Ômega) Não crie obstáculos, Teramae. Você foi escolhido pra uma missão louvável, você é um dos que trarão a Justiça a esse mundo...

(Alfa) Não pode recusar.

(Teramae) Olha, me deixem em paz.

(Ômega) Você recebeu a marca de morte com o despertar do primeiro servo.

Apontou o pulso direito do policial.

(Alfa) E ontem recebeu a marca de morte com o despertar do segundo servo.

Apontou o pulso esquerdo de Teramae.

(Teramae) Como vocês sabem?

(Ômega) Somos o Alfa e o Ômega, aqueles que nasceram para firmar o pacto e trazer pra esse mundo os executores da divina missão.

(Alfa) Somos aquele que pode segurar o livro dos Decretos Divinos e aquele que pode quebrar os Sete Selos.

(Teramae surpreso) Isso é apocalipse?!

O policial era católico. Assim como toda a sua família.

(Amã) Você sabe do que falamos, não é? Então tem consciência de que não pode escapar do destino que o aguarda. Você pode se tornar um de nós por livre e espontânea vontade, ou... pode sofrer pressões.

(Ômega) Mas você será nosso, assim como os outros dois já são, e assim como o quarto escolhido será.

(Teramae) Vão embora daqui, antes que eu acione a polícia!

(Amã aborrecido) Tsc. Porque não pode ser fácil?

Levado pela curiosidade, Tetsune surgiu na porta da cozinha.

(Tetsune) Está tudo bem, mano?

(Amã sorrindo) Hã... todos têm um ponto fraco.

(Teramae furioso) Fique longe dele!

Sem responder, Amã pegou uma pequena pistola de seu bolso.

(Alfa) Não estamos brincando.

(Ômega) O destino de todos os humanos é o abismo de Abadon, mas seu irmão não precisa ser mandando pra lá... tão rápido...

A ameaça era óbvia.

(Teramae) !!

(Amã) Se não me engano sua mãe deve chegar logo, não é verdade? Eu adoraria brincar de tiro ao alvo com eles...

E pra provar que falava a sério, Amã apontou a pistola para o irmão caçula de Teramae e armou o gatilho.

(Amã) O que você escolhe?

(Teramae furioso) Maldito!

O jovem policial tentou sacar a própria arma, mas antes que conseguisse, Amã já fazia fogo, mirando em seu irmão caçula, e acertando-o no ombro.

(Tetsune) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!

Apertou o local onde fora ferido, sentindo uma dor intensa.

(Teramae) TETSUNEEEE!!

(Amã) PARE!! E largue essa arma!!

O policial obedeceu, lançando um olhar de puro rancor em direção de Amã, mas soltando a arma no chão.

(Alfa) Avisamos que não viemos pra brincar, Teramae.

(Ômega) Você não tem escolha, jovem.

(Amã) Mais uma gracinha e eu vou transformar seu irmão em uma peneira...

(Tetsune) Te... ramae!

(Teramae)...

Não tinha mais saída. Qualquer coisa que fizesse poderia colocar a vida de seu irmão em risco! Ficou angustiado, mas abaixou a cabeça de modo resignado.

(Amã) Está pronto para vir com a gente?

(Teramae)... sim...

(Amã satisfeito) Ótimo.

Segurou no braço do policial e começou a puxá-lo pra fora de casa. Teramae ainda deu uma olhada pra trás, vendo seu irmão ferido, sangrando... não podia fazer nada no momento, mas assim que tivesse uma oportunidade tentaria escapar daqueles caras tão estranhos.

(Teramae) Vai ficar tudo bem, Tet chan. Procure um médico imediatamente.

(Tetsune)...

O caçula caiu de joelhos no chão, sem entender nada do que havia acontecido. Apenas vendo seu irmão ser levado para dentro de uma limusine preta...

oOo

Yohji sentia a urgência que a situação exigia. Omi acabara de ligar, para informar os detalhes sobre a residência de Teramae, e o playboy se dirigia pra lá a toda velocidade.

Chegando ao local, estacionou a moto em frente a casa que supostamente pertencia ao amigo policial. A porta aberta não era um bom sinal...

(Yohji) Merda! Será tarde demais?

Praticamente invadiu o local, dando de cara com o irmão caçula de Teramae, de joelhos no chão, sangrando muito. Só podia ser Tetsune, era óbvio pela semelhança com seu irmão mais velho.

(Yohji) Você está bem?

Abaixou-se querendo verificar a gravidade do ferimento. Tetsune olhou para aquele estranho, tendo a impressão de reconhecê-lo de algum lugar.

(Tetsune) Você...

(Yohji) Não tenha medo de mim. Sou amigo de Teramae... onde ele está?

Os olhos do garoto se encheram de lágrimas, e ele fez um esforço pra não chorar na frente do desconhecido.

(Tetsune) Levaram ele... uns caras esquisitos numa limusine preta...

Ouvindo isso, Yohji suspirou desanimado. Chegara tarde demais! Perdera a pista de seu amigo. Mas não podia perder tempo se recriminando. Aquela história estava indo longe demais, e se não fizesse algo rápido, Aya seria o próximo da lista...

Pegou o celular e discou os números do telefone do chibi mais uma vez.

(Yohji) Omi? A vaca foi pro brejo... levaram o Teramae, pelo jeito o irmão dele não conhece os caras... ele disse apenas que fugiram em uma limusine preta. É... eu sei... tenha calma, Omi. Eu vou levar o garoto pro hospital... é ele foi ferido... não, não... ele ficará bem. Adeus.

Desligou o celular e voltou-se para Tetsune.

(Yohji) Vamos cuidar desse ombro, garoto. E não se preocupe, eu prometo que vou encontrar seu irmão.

Encontrá-lo não era o problema... o problema era chegar a Teramae antes que o policial fosse tocado pelo mal...

oOo

O chibi desligou o telefone e franziu as sobrancelhas. Nesse momento Ken chegava à catedral. Ele viera na motoca que usavam para as entregas e tinha a expressão mais aborrecida do mundo.

(Ken) Eu mato o Yohji!

(Omi)...

(Ken) Mas antes vou torturá-lo bem devagar! Omi, você acredita que aquele desmiolado me deixou sozinho pra terminar as entregas e ainda fugiu com minha moto?

(Omi) Oh... ele descobriu quem seria o terceiro raptado pelos tais cavaleiros e tentou impedir.

(Ken surpreso) O que? Como você sabe?

(Omi) Yohji me ligou, o escolhido foi um policial, e parece que eles se conheciam... não sei como Yohji descobriu isso, mas foi sorte, de certo modo.

(Ken) E tem mais notícias?

(Omi) Ele não chegou a tempo, o rapaz foi levado e agora Yohji está levando o irmão dele para o hospital. O policial se chamava Teramae, e na confusão o irmão caçula dele foi baleado...

(Ken) Espero que o garoto esteja bem.

(Omi) Ele só teve tempo de ver o irmão sendo colocado em uma limusine preta.

(Ken) Limusine preta? Que chique...

(Omi pensativo) Agora que você falou... ontem tinha uma limusine preta parada na porta da minha escola... e dentro tinha uma garota tão esquisita... seria possível que...

(Ken) O que foi?

Sem responder, o jovem hacker pegou seu celular e discou para a escola. Tinha um palpite e talvez desse sorte, assim como Yohji.

(Omi) Alo? Secretária Hika? Aqui é Tsukiyono Omi... eu queria apenas justificar a minha falta de hoje...

(Hika) _Omi! Espero que não seja nada grave. Aliás, você é um excelente aluno, entendo que falte apenas em caso de extrema necessidade._

(Omi) Seria possível deixar meus impressos com algum colega de classe?

(Hika) _Claro. Vou pedir para que o representante leve suas obrigações. Acho que todos os bons alunos resolveram faltar hoje. Ikeda do segundo ano e Misaki do primeiro ano faltaram também._

(Omi surpreso) Ikeda e Misaki?!

(Hika) _Pois é a primeira falta que eles têm esse ano. Espero que não seja nada grave. Fique tranqüilo sobre seus impressos. Vou mandar-lhe hoje ainda._

(Omi) Er, senhorita Hika, poderia me passar os telefones de Ikeda e Misaki, por favor? Estou preocupado com eles.

(Hika) _Hum, você é um bom aluno... acho que não tem problema. Espera apenas um pouquinho, vou olhar na ficha deles._

Minutos depois Omi discava os números recebidos, e descobria que Ikeda estava bem, apenas com um resfriado muito forte, mas a mãe de Misaki estava desesperada, sem ter notícias de seu filho desde o dia anterior.

(Ken) Então esse garoto...

(Omi triste) Oh, pobre Hiroki... ele foi tocado pelo mal...

(Lucas) O que está acontecendo?

(Ken) Descobrimos a identidade do segundo e do terceiro cavaleiros.

(Lucas surpreso) Terceiro?

(Omi) É um policial, e acabou de ser raptado provavelmente por esse tal de Amã.

(Lucas) Como sabem tanto?

(Ken sorrindo) Somos Weiss. Queria o que? Que ficássemos de braços cruzados, apenas aguardando que vocês tomassem conta de tudo?

(Lucas)...

(Omi suspirando) Vou ver Aya. Ele estava no quarto, muito preocupado. Se Yohji chegar por favor me chama.

(Ken) Pode deixar.

oOo

Yohji andava de um lado para o outro na sala de esperas, quando a mãe de Teramae chegou, mostrando-se preocupada e meio assustada. A senhora percebeu que Yohji estava ali, e seu rosto se desanuviou um pouco.

(Mãe) Oh, Kudou! A quanto tempo!

(Yohji sorrindo) Senhora Kuroi!

(Mãe) O que houve?

O playboy notou a preocupação manchando os olhos cansados. Suspirou pensando numa maneira de suavizar o golpe.

(Yohji) Tetsune foi... foi... er, baleado, mas está tudo bem, não se assuste!

(Mãe) Oh...

(Yohji) Os médicos estão fazendo uma pequena operação de emergência, apenas para retirar a bala alojada.

A pobre mulher sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Yohji suspirou mais uma vez... ainda havia a pior das notícias: o rapto de Teramae.

O playboy sentou-se ao lado dela e depositou uma mão sobre seu ombro.

(Yohji) Senhora, isso não é tudo...

Ao ouvir isso a mulher empalideceu, intuindo a revelação.

oOo

Aya estava mais que impaciente, sem ter o que fazer naquela igreja. Omi e Ken entendiam a situação do companheiro, pois também estavam de mãos atadas, dependendo da aparição de Yohji.

Omi já colocara o amante a par das recentes descobertas, graças ao golpe de sorte que atingira o ex-detetive.

(Ken) Mas bem que ele podia dar notícias logo!

Os Weiss estavam sozinhos, pois os padres precisavam relatar todas as novidades aos superiores, mas garantiram que logo estariam de volta.

Finalmente Yohji chegou, parecendo cansado e um tanto abatido. Reuniu-se aos companheiros e suspirou longamente.

(Omi) E então, Yohji?

(Ken) Como o garoto está? E a mãe dele?

(Yohji) Ela é uma mulher forte e vai ficar bem, assim como Tetsune. O problema maior é Teramae. Não tenho idéia de onde ele pode estar... e... você Aya?

(Aya)...

(Omi) Continua na mesma. Nenhum estigma apareceu, isso quer dizer que ainda não é tarde para Teramae.

(Ken) Omi descobriu quem foi a segunda vitima: um amigo de sua escola.

(Yohji) No fim das contas quase todos os envolvidos nessa história estavam próximos a nós. A Weiss só atrai confusão mesmo.

(Omi) E o que faremos agora?

(Aya) Omi, use seu computador para descobrir a limusine.

(Omi) Como assim?

(Yohji) Claro! Existem câmeras de segurança nas ruas principais! Se Omi invadir o sistema do Trânsito pode localizar a limusine através das filmagens!

(Omi animado) Deixa comigo!

(Yohji) Ainda não é tarde demais para Teramae! Precisamos chegar a ele antes do mal...

(Ken) O próximo da lista é Aya... não é hora de relaxar!

(Aya) Temos que ter um plano.

Os três concordaram com o líder da Weiss. Mas a prioridade no momento era encontrar a limusine. Depois pensariam na linha de ação a ser seguida...

Continua...

* * *

**PS**: Esse capítulo ficou muito chato!! Desculpem - pura falta de criatividade mesmo!


	7. Capítulo VI

_**Título**_: Abadon_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: Lemon, sobrenatural, citações bíblicas, fic homenagem a Evil_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ De um lado estão os Weiss, de outro os cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Mas entre eles está aquele que pode aniquilar a humanidade...  
_**AVISO**_: Esse capítulo contém lemon que pode soar ofensivo a pessoas puritanas. Se você chegou até aqui duvido que possa se ofender, mas em todo caso, fica o **alerta**.

* * *

**Abadon  
Kaline Bogard**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Ômega entrou na sala e aproximou-se de onde Alfa estava. A garota permanecia sentada ao chão, olhando compenetrada para um álbum de figurinhas, enquanto fazia anotações em um bloquinho.

(Ômega) O que está fazendo?

(Alfa sorrindo) Veja, falta apenas uma figurinha para completar a coleção! Vou escrever para meus pais adotivos e pedir que eles consigam pra mim.

(Ômega) Oh! Álbum do que?

(Alfa) As figurinhas contam a história de "O pequeno príncipe", "A vendedora de fósforos" e "O gigante adormecido".

(Ômega) E qual que falta pra você?

(Alfa suspirando) Uma do príncipe conversando com o passarinho.

(Ômega) Boa sorte!

(Alfa) Você não coleciona álbuns?

(Ômega) Não. Não vejo graça nisso, desculpa a sinceridade. Na igreja onde eu morava, preferia ocupar meu tempo com as plantas.

(Alfa) Tenho cinco irmãos caçulas! É difícil não gostar dessas coisas quando se está cercada de crianças pequenas.

Ômega balançou a cabeça e suspirou. Acabou sentando-se ao lado da gêmea.

(Ômega) Eu cresci sozinho. Não tenho irmãos.

(Alfa) Você perdeu uma ótima convivência.

(Ômega) Sente falta deles?

A garota parou de escrever e pensou um pouco.

(Alfa) Apesar de ter me tornado "Alfa", a minha consciência de Aqeel permanece intocada, e esta parte sente falta das crianças, e de meus pais.

(Ômega) Aqeel era seu nome?

(Alfa) Sim, e o seu?

(Ômega) Ogden.

(Alfa sorrindo) Combina com você.

O garoto sorriu. Depois deixou o corpo cair sobre o carpete deitando-se de costas, pondo-se a observar o teto forrado. Cruzou as mãos embaixo da cabeça.

(Ômega) Você... você...

Sentiu um pouco de receio de indagar aquilo. Alfa parecia sempre tão segura de si que Ômega não queria que ela pensasse que era um fraco.

(Alfa) Pode perguntar. Somos irmãos, e eu te entendo perfeitamente.

(Ômega surpreso) Oh...

(Alfa) Poderia ser... sobre nosso futuro?

(Ômega) Talvez... você sabe o que nos espera, não é? Não tem medo, Aqeel?

A jovem percebeu que ele se dirigira a ela pelo nome de batismo e não pelo "título" que herdara ao despertar como escolhida.

(Alfa) Claro. Sei que nascemos apenas com um propósito. Eu desconhecia nosso destino até o momento em que Alfa despertou.

(Ômega) Comigo foi assim também. No momento em que me tornei Ômega a Verdade me abriu os olhos e eu entendi que... nós... somos apenas instrumentos nas mãos de Amã e... e... vamos...

A voz falhou antes do garoto completar a frase. Mas Alfa estava acostumada a tratar de crianças e terminou por ele de modo gentil.

(Alfa) E vamos morrer. Amanhã.

(Ômega)...

(Alfa) Está escrito que amanhã Alfa e Ômega retornarão para Abadon, porque este não é o momento, a humanidade não está preparada para nós, não é isso que você sente?

(Ômega) Amã acredita que nós vamos completar a tarefa.

(Alfa suspirando) Ele é um cego que não quer interpretar as escrituras da maneira correta. Nosso caminho é curto, e a caminhada está chegando ao fim.

(Ômega) Mas... eu não queria morrer.

Alfa parou de sorrir. Abandonou tudo o que fazia e deitou-se no chão também, apoiando a cabeça sobre o peito de Ômega.

(Alfa) Todos nascem com um destino, Ogden. Você tem sorte de saber o que vai acontecer, e se preparar para isso. Muitas pessoas morrem todos os dias, e a maioria delas não queria que isso acontecesse, mas foge a nossa capacidade impedir o inevitável.

(Ômega) De que adianta ter esses poderes?

(Alfa) Você foi escolhido e não pode mudar o futuro. Temer o que está por vir vai fazê-lo sofrer muito.

(Ômega) Aqeel... você sabe que nós vamos morrer amanhã ao encontrar Morte, então porque está escrevendo para seus pais? Essa carta não vai chegar a tempo de você receber a resposta com a figurinha e completar seu álbum...

(Alfa) Ogden, eu também não queria morrer amanhã... mas... tudo o que posso fazer é continuar com isso. Sabe, vou mandar esse álbum junto com a carta. Na verdade eu to pedindo que minha mãe encontre a figurinha e complete-o por mim.

(Ômega) Oh...

(Alfa) Pense nas pessoas envolvidas nisso. Aqueles garotos que receberam o nosso toque também selaram o seu destino. Por nossa culpa todos vão morrer.

(Ômega) Existirá perdão pra nós?

(Alfa) Claro. Tudo o que fizemos foi seguir nosso destino. Não nascemos para Abadon e sim para Deus. Ele é o único que pode dar e o único que tira. Não viveremos um dia a mais se essa não for Sua vontade.

(Ômega) E amanhã... naquela catedral...

(Alfa)... temos um encontro com Morte...

Ômega apertou os olhos ao sentir sua camisa se umedecer com as lágrimas quentes da irmã gêmea. Antes que dissessem mais alguma coisa Amã adentrou o recinto, e fixou os olhos nos garotos.

(Amã) Está na hora... o policial nos espera.

oOo

Teramae passou a mão pelo rosto e respirou fundo. Estava trancado em um quarto junto com mais duas pessoas: uma moça de estranhos olhos negros e um garoto com lindos e tristes olhos vermelhos.

Nenhum dos dois falava nada, e Teramae desconfiou de que haviam sido seqüestrados assim como ele, pois levavam ambos os pulsos enfaixados.

A angústia de não ter notícias era pior do que tudo. Precisava saber como seu irmão estava!

(Teramae) Er... vocês...

Tentou puxar conversa com os dois. Foi ignorado pela menina, já o garoto voltou os olhos vermelhos para ele, demonstrando que prestara atenção.

(Teramae) Preciso usar o telefone...

(Guerra) Não pode.

O policial piscou surpreso pelo tom desanimado das palavras. Peste pareceu se interessar pela conversa, olhando para Teramae com um brilho divertido nos olhos negros.

(Peste) Nenhum de nós pode escapar. Quanto mais cedo aceitar seu destino, melhor.

(Teramae) Vocês também foram raptados?

(Peste) Não.

Ela viera por livre e espontânea vontade.

(Guerra) Sim.

(Teramae) Meu nome é Teramae. E o de vocês?

(Peste) Eu sou Peste, e aquele é Guerra. Quem será você na realidade?

(Teramae)...

(Peste) Não faça essa cara surpresa. Logo sua verdadeira consciência também vai despertar, e você receberá outro título. Nós respondemos apenas por esses nomes, e nossos passados não existem mais.

(Guerra) Sinto muito por você.

(Peste) Agora estamos em três. Ainda falta um...

(Teramae surpreso) Os quatro cavaleiros do apocalipse?!

(Guerra) E você é um de nós.

(Teramae) Não pode ser!!

(Peste) He, he, he. Você não tem escolha, Teramae. No fundo nenhum de nós teve, afinal, ninguém pode mudar o destino.

Teramae ia responder, quando ouviu passos no corredor.

oOo

(Yohji) Então eles foram levados para o centro de Tokyo?

(Omi) É possível acompanhar a trajetória da limusine graças as câmeras de segurança.

(Hugo) E o que faremos agora?

(Aya) Vamos até lá.

(Lucas) Aya, você não pode sair daqui!

(Aya)...

(Omi) Padre Lucas está certo, Aya. Temos que protegê-lo de qualquer maneira.

(Aya) Não preciso de proteção.

(Yohji) Vamos logo! O tempo está contra a gente...

(Ken) Yohji tem razão. Precisamos de uma estratégia, e Aya vai ficar aqui na catedral.

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Faremos assim: padre Lucas e eu vamos até o centro de Tokyo, Ken e padre Hugo vão até a Koneko e ficam de guarda por lá. É possível que os inimigos tentem ir atrás de Aya. Omi fica aqui com ele.

(Omi) Ótimo.

(Ken) Perfeito!

Os padres se entreolharam e acabaram concordando, apesar de nenhum deles querer se afastar do assassino ruivo... apenas não tinham opção nesse caso.

(Hugo) Tem café pronto na cozinha, e alguns pães caseiros. Fiquem à vontade.

(Omi) Obrigado.

(Yohji) Já é tarde. Não creio que eles tentem vir atrás de Aya sem despertar Teramae. Pelo menos teremos tempo até amanhã.

(Lucas) Vamos aproveitar cada segundo...

Trocou um olhar significativo com padre Hugo, mas apenas o assassino ruivo captou aquele olhar percebendo que as coisas estavam cada vez mais suspeitas.

Yohji e padre Lucas se afastaram, sendo seguidos por Ken e padre Hugo. Omi e Aya observaram eles irem embora. Depois o espadachim fixou os olhos ametistas em seu jovem amante.

(Aya) Tem alguma coisa me incomodando...

(Omi preocupado) São seus pulsos?

(Aya)... não...

(Omi) Oh, Aya! Não vou deixá-lo sozinho!

O ruivo sorriu e depositou uma mão sobre os macios cabelos loiros. Calou-se não querendo preocupar o arqueiro ainda mais...

Porém a verdade é que não se sentia nem um pouco confortável ao lado daqueles padres. Sentia como se eles tivessem escondendo algo.

(Aya pensando) Talvez seja apenas impressão...

A porta do quarto foi aberta dando passagem a Amã e os gêmeos. Entendendo a intenção dos três, Guerra e Peste ergueram-se e foram embora, deixando Teramae sozinho com seus raptores.

(Amã) Decidiu-se?

A palavra saiu áspera e fria. Pelo visto o nicolaíta estava impaciente com a proximidade da realização de seus sonhos.

O policial observou bem a face daquele homem. Depois analisou os gêmeos sabendo que aqueles garotos tinham algo de sobrenatural que lhe causava uma sensação de impotência muito grande.

Não estava diante de uma fraude nem de coisas sem sentido. Suspirou desanimado enquanto aceitava o que parecia inevitável.

Alfa e Ômega deram um passo a frente sem mesmo esperar que Teramae se expressasse em voz alta. O brilho que iluminava os olhos estreitos estava diminuindo, e esse era o sinal de que a terceira batalha estava ganha.

(Ômega) Chegou o momento para o qual você nasceu.

(Alfa) Vamos trazer Fome até nós...

Teramae ficou em pé, notando sem surpresa alguma que seus pulsos começavam a sangrar.

oOo

Omi terminou de lavar as xícaras em que ele e o amante haviam bebido café. Secou as mãos em um pano e dirigiu-se ao quarto que dividia com Aya.

(Omi) Aya, você não quer...

Calou-se ao ver que o aposento estava vazio. Deu meia volta se perguntando onde o Weiss ruivo poderia estar.

Procurou na sacristia e nos banheiros. Depois foi ao salão paroquial.

(Omi)... será que...

Só então ele percebeu que a portinhola de acesso a catedral estava entreaberta. E o único local que faltava verificar era a própria catedral.

Ainda com alguma dúvida, o chibi avançou e invadiu a igreja.

(Omi) Aya...?

A voz saiu meio baixa, mas mesmo assim causou um leve eco, que foi a única resposta obtida pelo Weiss.

A catedral parecia vazia, no entanto o instinto de Omi lhe alertou para o fato de que não estava sozinho naquele local. Observou bem o interior da igreja. Havia três colunas de bancos de madeira a esquerda e três a direita, separados por um longo corredor, coberto com um tapete vermelho.

Era um local muito bonito. O teto alto fora ilustrado com cenas religiosas da história do cristianismo, assim como as paredes impecavelmente brancas. Por um segundo o jovem hacker apenas observou. Depois se lembrou do motivo que o levara aquele lugar.

(Omi) Aya?

Dessa vez a voz saiu mais forte e confiante.

(Aya) Omi...

Foi um alivio ouvir a resposta da pessoa que tanto amava. Parecia que o líder da Weiss estava atrás do altar, e o jovem hacker caminhou até lá.

(Omi) Aya, o que houve? Porque está aqui?

O espadachim sentara-se atrás do altar, observando atentamente o grande crucifixo afixado na parece.

(Aya) Não sei... apenas segui uma intuição.

(Omi) Uma intuição?

(Aya) Omi... não há mais tempo...

(Omi)...

Assustado, o loirinho viu que Aya apontava para o próprio pé. O espadachim havia tirado o sapato do pé direito.

(Aya) Isso acabou de aparecer.

(Omi) Oh, Aya!

A meia branca estava manchada de sangue no exato local onde surgira o terceiro estigma.

Omi pegou o celular e discou os números do playboy.

Assim que desligou o celular, o jovem hacker colocou os olhos em seu amante e acabou sentindo um apertou no coração: Aya parecia sofrer um bocado.

(Omi) Oh... Aya...

(Aya) Preciso de você, Omi...

O chibi abaixou-se e permitiu que Aya o tomasse num abraço apertado.

(Omi) Sempre estarei ao seu lado, e não permitirei que nada de ruim aconteça.

Ambos se fitaram longamente, trocando juras de amor apaixonadas onde não havia a necessidade de palavras. Por um instante pareceu que suas almas entraram em perfeito entendimento, unindo-se de uma maneira dificilmente alcançada por outros serem humanos, e logo seus corpos sentiram a necessidade de entrar em tão perfeita harmonia...

Aya abaixou a cabeça e capturou os lábios de Omi, tomando-os num beijo longo e profundo. O chibi reagiu com surpresa, mas logo se recuperou correspondendo de modo mais calmo, porém intenso, onde as línguas se tocavam, e se exploravam, trocando muito mais que sensações, sentimentos...

Sem interromper o beijo, Aya levantou-se erguendo Omi, e depositou o loirinho gentilmente sobre o altar.

O chibi esticou a mão e tocou a face do líder da Weiss, com tanto carinho que chegou a comover seu amante. Aya colocou a própria mão sobre a de Omi, apertando de maneira confiante.

(Aya) Omi...

O ruivo sorriu e ia novamente abaixar a cabeça para beijar seu amante, quando o Weiss mais jovem mexeu-se de maneira desconfortável, e franziu as sobrancelhas. Observou algo acima do ombro do espadachim.

(Omi) Ei... Aya... não acha melhor ir para o quarto?

(Aya) Por que? Aqui não está bom?

(Omi) É que...

Omi olhou para cima mais uma vez, observando o enorme crucifixo pregado acima do altar onde estava deitado. Havia vários santos e anjos ao redor, e todos pareciam vigiar os amantes atentamente. Era uma situação bem desconcertante.

(Aya) Ignore.

(Omi)...

Ainda desconfortável, Omi balançou a cabeça disposto a tentar ignorar a sensação de ser observado por estátuas de barro.

(Aya) Relaxa.

(Omi sorrindo) Vamos queimar no inferno por isso...(1)

O ruivo não respondeu. Tratou de desabotoar as camisas do loirinho, aproveitando que o amante estava mais a vontade.

Aya segurou um suspiro ao ver o corpo esbelto, quase adolescente. Passeou a mão pelo tórax firme, de pele macia.

(Omi) Ohhh... Aya...

As mãos experientes cobriram os mamilos, apertando os botõezinhos sem qualquer aviso, pegando Omi de surpresa com o prazer que lhe assolou. Sorrindo, Aya abaixou a cabeça, e afastou uma das mãos, começando a deslizar a pontinha da língua pelo mamilo.

Omi mordeu os lábios e apertou a toalha branca do altar com força. Aquele era um dos seus pontos sensíveis, e Aya sabia muito bem disso.

Enquanto a língua brincava com o botão enrugadinho, as mãos se uniram no esforço de desabotoar e tirar a calça do Weiss mais jovem assim como a cueca apertada. Livre da prisão, o pênis despontou ereto, provando que as brincadeiras de Aya haviam dado resultado.

Sem perder mais tempo o líder da Weiss abocanhou o membro do loirinho, e tratou de sugá-lo com força, parecendo desesperado para proporcionar-lhe prazer.

Omi começou a gemer, baixinho no princípio, enquanto levava as mãos a cabeça de Aya, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos ruivos e macios. Mais uma vez a língua experiente entrou em ação, e Aya se pôs a deslizá-la por toda a extensão de pele, fazendo o chibi gemer mais alto.

(Omi) Ahhnnn... Aya... A...ya... Não... agüento...

Aya ignorou o desabafo, continuando a trabalhar com a língua, para cima e para baixo, vez ou outra passando a pontinha pela glande inchada e vermelha, por onde gotejava o liquido que abria passagem para o gozo.

Apesar de querer agüentar um pouco mais, Omi não resistiu, e gozou fundo na garganta de Aya, num jato abundante de sêmen. Aya sorveu toda a semente do amante, e ainda lambeu o pênis do mais jovem, disposto a recolher cada gota resultante do prazer de Omi.

(Omi) Oh... Aya...

O loirinho relaxou, preparando-se para continuar com o ato de amor, quando seu celular tocou.

(Aya) Não atenda.

(Omi) Mas... pode ser importante...

Rolando para o lado, Omi desceu do altar e remexeu na calça que estava jogada no chão até encontrar o aparelho.

(Omi) Pronto. Oh, padre Lucas... não! Entendo... na geladeira? Oh, confie em mim.

Desligou o telefone e voltou os grandes olhos azuis para o amante.

(Aya) Omi...

O ruivo não gostou nada da expressão preocupada que se apossou das belas feições do Weiss arqueiro.

(Omi) Oh... Aya... eles estão vindo para cá... padre Lucas acabou de avisar e disse que...

Aya estendeu a mão e colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Omi, silenciando-o de maneira carinhosa.

(Aya) Shhhhiiii. Não diga nada. Isso não importa agora. Vamos fazer amor, Omi. Permita que eu o possua mais essa vez sem me preocupar com o que possa acontecer.

(Omi) Aya... eles podem chegar a qualquer momento...

O ruivo tirou a camisa, e em seguida as últimas peças de roupa, ficando igualmente nu, sendo vigiado por seu amante.

(Aya) Quero correr esse risco, mas não se afaste de mim, Omi... não agora...

O loirinho deixou o celular cair no chão, e estendendo as mãos tocou em ambas as faces de Aya, fitando-o com lágrimas a brilhar nos cantos dos olhos azuis.

(Omi) Eu jamais faria isso...

Dessa vez quem tomou a iniciativa do beijo foi Omi, que depositou os lábios macios sobre os de Aya, abrindo passagem com a pontinha da língua quente. O líder da Weiss entreabriu a boca, retribuindo o beijo de forma ardorosa.

Aproximando-se novamente do altar, Aya deitou-se sobre ele, puxando Omi junto de si. O arqueiro entendeu as intenções do amante, e sorriu.

Quando se arrumou numa posição mais confortável, o espadachim estendeu as mãos e segurou a cintura de Omi, ajudando-o a se equilibrar. Sem pensar duas vezes o loirinho foi baixando o corpo, encaixando-se perfeitamente no membro de Aya, que o esperava ereto e túrgido, receptivo aos prazeres que sabia iria encontrar naquele corpo apertado.

O grande pênis encontrou muita resistência, já que não havia lubrificante, nem nada que pudesse ajudar na penetração. Com muito cuidado, Aya ajudou Omi a desceu um pouco mais, fazendo a glande inchada entrar devagar. O loirinho fechou os olhos com força, tentando não gemer pela dor, mas foi inútil. Um lamento escapou-lhe dos lábios.

(Omi) Ahn...

(Aya) Omi... desculpe...

Apesar da dor, o hacker sorriu. Sabia que logo aquela sensação seria substituída por outra melhor, tão logo Aya o penetrasse por completo.

Com paciência o loirinho foi abaixando-o corpo, sendo auxiliado pelo amante, até que finalmente seu corpo apertado engoliu o membro de Aya por completo. Pararam um segundo para se admirar. Ambos suavam e ofegavam pelo esforço. As mãos do espadachim começaram a apertar a cintura do amante, num sinal que Omi entendeu muito bem. Em resposta o chibi ergueu e desceu o quadril iniciando um movimento de vai e vem.

Aya o auxiliava na medida do possível, já que prazer de sentir seu membro deslizando para dentro e para fora daquele corpo tão acolhedor era de enlouquecer qualquer um.

Os gemidos foram aumentando, aumentando, seguindo o ritmo imposto pelo loirinho, que dominava completamente a situação, apenas balançando os quadris naquela dança do amor.

O ruivo perdeu-se no momento em que seu membro estocou mais fundo, sendo engolido pelo canal apertado e quente, acariciado pelas paredes macias que se moviam de forma involuntária. Sem agüentar mais Aya gozou, inundando o loirinho com seu fluído abundante.

Ao sentir-se preenchido, Omi se rendeu, atingindo o êxtase do orgasmo poucos segundos após o amante ruivo. Exausto, o chibi desabou sobre o tórax de Aya, respirando fundo, sentindo o próprio sêmen grudar no corpo de ambos.

Pouco a pouco foram se acalmando, satisfeitos e saciados. Aqueles segundos após o orgasmo sempre davam a Omi uma profunda e verdadeira sensação de aconchego, daquele jeito que só é possível quando se está com alguém muito amado.

Aya respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos do amante, num cafuné preocupado.

(Aya) Você está bem?

Omi balançou a cabeça concordando enquanto deslizava a mão pela lateral do corpo do espadachim.

(Omi) Melhor impossível...

(Aya sorrindo) Ei... pare com isso...

(Omi)...

O loirinho sorriu maldoso, enquanto sua mão descia cada vez mais baixo, passando pelas coxas do ruivo. Se continuasse assim Aya iria ter uma nova ereção...

(Aya) Omi...

(Omi suspirando) Você está certo. Precisamos dar um jeito nessa bagunça... acho que sujamos a toalha do altar... oh, Aya...

O momento de descontração se foi. Imediatamente Omi levantou-se, com cuidado, sentindo enquanto o pênis de Aya deslizava pra fora de seu corpo. Haviam coisas a serem feitas, precauções a serem tomadas...

Precisavam correr e ajeitar tudo, antes que os inimigos, ou mesmo os padres chegassem com os outros Weiss.

oOo

(Yohji) Este é o endereço que Omi nos forneceu.

(Lucas) Estranho... parece que está vazio.

O ex-detetive teve que concordar com o padre. A grande mansão estava toda escura, e um silêncio profundo tomava conta do lugar.

(Yohji) Vamos saltar esse muro...

(Lucas) Certo.

Deram a volta na propriedade e sem problema algum escalaram o grande muro que circulava o terreno.

A mansão era mesmo esplendorosa, grande e bem cuidada, ao estilo oriental. A parte de trás era enfeitada por um belo e florido jardim.

Yohji fez um sinal para padre Lucas e ambos avançaram em silêncio, alcançando a porta sem maiores dificuldades.

(Yohji) Está trancada...

Evidenciou o que já suspeitavam.

(Lucas)...

(Yohji) Espere, tenho uma arma que pode abrir sem problemas...

Começou a vasculhar os bolsos, mas padre Lucas virou os olhos, em sinal óbvio de impaciência e erguendo o pé acertou um chute violento contra a porta.

(Yohji) !!

(Lucas) Assim é mais rápido.

(Yohji suspirando) Oh, claro... tínhamos essa opção: agir como assaltantes de quinta categoria e fazer o maior escândalo... por que não incrementou e começou a gritar "Estamos aqui!! Fujam enquanto podem!!"

Padre Lucas não se preocupou em responder a provocação irônica. Entrou na casa, percebendo que a porta arrombada levava a área de serviço. Permanecia tudo às escuras. Acabaram relaxando, e com menos precauções revistaram todos os outros cômodos, confirmando mais uma suspeita: a casa estava vazia.

Voltaram para a sala principal.

(Yohji) Acho que eles já foram.

(Lucas) Atrás do Aya?! Sem despertar o terceiro cavaleiro?

(Yohji) Melhor ligar para Siberian e deixá-los de sobreaviso na Koneko.

(Lucas) Espere, é melhor...

O celular do playboy tocou, cortando a frase do jovem padre. Yohji atendeu, reconhecendo o número de Omi.

(Yohji) Bombay, os pombos levantaram vôo. É, a casa está vazia... vou ligar para Siberian e... O QUE?! TEM CERTEZA?! Er... sei, é claro que você tem certeza, não é? Desculpa... não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem! Vou atrás de Siberian.

Desligou o telefone e encarou padre Lucas, notando o quanto o sacerdote estava curioso pra saber o porque de sua exaltação.

(Yohji suspirando) Apareceu o terceiro estigma.

(Lucas) !!

(Yohji) Nosso tempo está se esgotando! Merda!

(Lucas) Eles têm pressa... realmente o dia esperado se aproxima.

(Yohji) Vou ligar pro Ken agora mesmo!

(Lucas) Espere! A Koneko não é o cenário.

(Yohji confuso) O que? Como assim?

(Lucas) Sabíamos que as coisas aconteceriam dessa maneira desde o começo. Por que acham que insistimos para que fossem àquela catedral.

(Yohji surpreso) Então o alvo desde o começo era a catedral e não a Koneko?!

(Lucas) Precisávamos chegar até Amã. Ele é a verdadeira ameaça.

(Yohji) Mas se eles alcançarem Aya...

(Lucas) Ligue para Ken e peça que ele e padre Hugo se dirijam a igreja. Temos tudo sobre controle! Só não podíamos prever que eles agiriam tão depressa.

(Yohji) Não gosto nada disso!

(Lucas) É para o bem de seu amigo.

O ex-detetive suspirou, sentindo que não tinha muitas opções no momento. Não podia se dar ao luxo de perder tempo. Ainda desconhecia se os gêmeos estavam mesmo indo ao encontro do Weiss ruivo, e era melhor se precaver.

Pegou o telefone e discou para o amante.

(Yohji) Siberian? Ouça com atenção: temos mudanças nos planos!!

Enquanto Yohji explicava tudo ao jogador em poucas palavras, padre Lucas também pegou o celular e discou alguns números.

(Lucas) Omi? Tenha cuidado, os gêmeos estão indo até vocês... nós preparamos um... chá com água santificada para proteger Aya. Faça com que ele beba, antes dos inimigos chegarem aí. Confie em mim, é para o bem de todos nós...

Desligou o celular e suspirou. Aquele plano tinha que dar certo!

oOo

A limusine preta estacionou em frente à catedral. Todos os passageiros desceram, e observaram a imponente construção.

(Ômega) Ainda não está na hora.

(Alfa) É preciso soar as badaladas de um novo dia.

(Amã) Mas...

(Alfa) Enquanto isso não acontece...

(Ômega) Peste...

A garota deu um passo à frente e inclinou a cabeça.

(Alfa) Dirija-se ao extremo norte de Tokyo, onde a cidade termina, e os primeiros campos florescem. Ali será o local onde realmente seu poder despertará. Os campos do Começo... ou... do Fim.

(Ômega) Fome...

Teramae avançou um passo. Seus olhos estreitos haviam adquirido um tom de azul ainda mais claro que os olhos de Alfa. À distância ele parecia desprovido de visão. Tornara-se uma figura depressiva e desanimada, mas não tanto quanto Guerra. Ambos sofriam visivelmente com os acontecimentos que se aproximavam.

(Alfa) Dirija-se ao extremo sul de Tokyo, onde a Terra é mais fértil e forte. Ali será o local onde o fim chegará com o despertar de seu poder. A terra, local onde tudo se inicia... ou onde tudo se acaba.

(Ômega) Guerra...

(Alfa) Você deve ficar com a gente. É o que tem o poder de separar irmãos, por isso permanecerá com Aqueles que não poderão ser separados jamais. O poder supremo de um coração que se preocupa: é assim que tudo se inicia... ou tudo se finda.

(Ômega) Morte...

(Alfa) Chegou o momento de nos encontrarmos com Ela.

(Ômega) Este é o sinal dos tempos: o Começo e o Fim de tudo, no local onde supostamente o Amor deveria ser mais forte e a Verdade mais correta.

O sino da igreja começou a badalar, anunciando a temida meia-noite. Como se fosse o sinal, Fome e Peste entraram novamente na limusine, que partiu, rumo ao extremo norte cumprir as ordens de Alfa e Ômega.

O soar da décima segunda badalada trouxe consigo um silêncio profundo como nunca ouvido antes, anunciando o momento mais esperado e o mais repudiado: um encontro com a morte, para o Bem ou para o Mal. Se o plano de Amã desse certo ou falhasse.

Qualquer que fosse o desfecho daquela história, a Morte estaria presente...

Continua...

* * *

(1) Whuahauhauhhhhauhuauhauuhauh...

* * *

¬¬"" Naum se preocupe, chibi. Não serão os únicos! Se bem que ver o Aya queimar no inferno seria um prazer inigualável... e tornaria uma eternidade de danação mais suportável... n.n Seria quase desejável... tipo um... PRÊMIO DE GUERRA

Lemon de oferenda (da fic de presente de aniversário) à Mestra Suprema Evil. Tai, moça... espero que você goste de lê-lo mais do que eu gostei de escrevê-lo...

T.T Mestra Evil, depois deste lemon será que sua INFINITA misericórdia e paciência poderiam perdoar meu terrível deslize em "Dia de los muertos"...

Dessa vez me empenhei em fazer um lemon melhorzinho... sei que ficou estranho, mas o que vale eh a intenção, não é? T.T

O.O"""

EI!! Lemon no altar?! Acho que perdi o juízo e a vaga no purgatório... depois desta serei chutada direto pro quinto dos infernos ó.ò

Fica a dica: nunca bebam chá de cogumelo com Red Bull... ou as conseqüências podem ser extremamente comprometedoras... você pode perder a sua alma.

BHUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHAUAHAUHAUHAUAHAUHAUU

Eu já não tinha muito o que perder mesmo... ¬¬


	8. Capítulo VII

_**Título**_: Abadon_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: Lemon, sobrenatural, citações bíblicas, fic homenagem a Evil_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ De um lado estão os Weiss, de outro os cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Mas entre eles está aquele que pode aniquilar a humanidade...

* * *

**Abadon  
Kaline Bogard**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Omi encheu duas xícaras com o chá gelado e entregou uma para Aya. O ruivo observou o líquido de modo pensativo, depois voltou os olhos violetas para seu jovem amante. Finalmente o espadachim sentia-se mais calmo.

(Aya) Não confio muito naqueles padres.

(Omi surpreso) Porque?

Omi seguiu para a pequena mesa e sentou-se, sendo seguido por Aya. O chibi bebericou um pouco do chá, enquanto o ruivo olhava fixamente para a xícara, mas apesar de fitá-la tão profundamente, Aya não parecia vê-la.

(Aya) É uma intuição.

(Omi) Porque eles iriam nos enganar? Você acha que talvez eles estejam do lado de Amã?

(Aya pensativo) Não... eles parecem fieis a crença.

(Omi) Mas então não entendo. Você quer que eu procure algo sobre eles na internet?

(Aya) O que você acha?

Omi piscou um tanto surpreendido, enquanto tomava mais um golinho do chá. Era difícil Aya pedir um conselho seu, e ele não queria pisar na bola, mas também não queria falar nenhuma mentira apenas para tranqüilizá-lo.

Resolveu começar com calma, mas sendo firme e sincero.

(Omi) Concordo com você: não creio que eles tenham se aliado aos nicolaítas, porque se não eles já tinham te entregado a muito tempo, Aya.

(Aya) Hn.

(Omi) E eu não quero levantar suspeitas infundadas... depois do que houve com Shouji e os outros toda precaução é pouca. Não devemos tirar conclusões apressadas por que nem tudo é o que parece. Foi o que eu aprendi com aquela história.

(Aya)...

O chibi tinha razão. Haviam se enganado com Shouji e o real objetivo de tudo o que ele fazia... e poderia ser trágico repetir o mesmo erro dessa vez.

(Omi) Eu acredito que eles estejam dispostos a cometer sacrifícios em razão de seus objetivos. Os dois padres parecem querer evitar esse 'apocalipse' a todo custo... você não acha que eles fariam qualquer coisa para impedir o 'fim do mundo'?

Os olhos de Aya ficaram pensativos e distantes, enquanto ele analisava mais a fundo a questão exposta pelo jovem arqueiro.

De repente ele aprumou as costas, endireitando-se na cadeira.

(Aya) Omi, você acha que eles seriam capazes de tentar me matar?

(Omi)... mas porque esperar tanto tempo?

(Aya) Talvez pra ter certeza de que Amã realmente iria até a Koneko...

(Omi) Oh, Aya...

Mais uma vez o ruivo olhou para sua xícara. Observou o líquido escuro por alguns segundos e franziu as sobrancelhas de maneira desconfiada.

(Aya) Omi, foi você quem fez esse chá?

(Omi) Não. Padre Lucas disse que faria bem a você e que...

O loirinho interrompeu a frase.

(Aya) Pare de beber isso.

E o espadachim levou a xícara ao nariz, respirando profundamente, tentando descobrir se havia algum aroma estranho, mas não conseguiu decifrar se aquele chá continha mesmo apenas chá.

(Omi) Aya, você acha que eles... podem... ter envenenado...?

A voz falhou, e o chibi empalideceu muito. Se o chá estava mesmo envenenado, então Omi precisaria de algum tipo de antídoto... mas, qual?

(Aya) Calma. Não temos certeza de que os padres colocaram veneno na bebida.

E com isso o ruivo queria tranqüilizar o jovem arqueiro. Se bem que não podia tirar a suspeita de sua mente. Antes que continuassem com o debate, o sino da igreja começou a badalar, anunciando a meia-noite.

Aya teve uma leve impressão de que era chamado pra ir a algum lugar...

(Aya) Tem alguém chamando por mim...

(Omi)...

Levantou-se da cadeira e abandonou a cozinha, caminhando com passos apressados em direção a igreja. Omi esqueceu momentaneamente a preocupação com o possível envenenamento no chá, e seguiu seu amante.

(Omi) Ei, Aya!! Aonde você vai?

O líder da Weiss ignorou a pergunta de Omi, tomando a direção da catedral. No momento em que a última badalada soou, o ruivo abriu a pequena porta localizada atrás da sacristia, e adentrou a igreja, parando em frente ao bonito altar.

(Omi) Aya vo... cê... o... que...

O loirinho tentou alcançar seu amante, mas começou a se sentir tonto, enfraquecido... com certeza o chá continha mesmo algum tipo de veneno e Omi sentia os efeitos imediatos da intoxicação.

(Omi) Ay...a...

O jovem arqueiro perdeu os sentidos e desmaiou, caindo ao chão antes mesmo de chegar ao altar.

Os ouvidos apurados de Aya captaram aquele ruído provocado pela queda do companheiro, mas o ruivo não desviou a atenção. Seus olhos violeta estavam fixamente presos a entrada principal, sentindo que algo aconteceria.

A grande porta foi se abrindo aos poucos, dando passagem aos gêmeos, e a Amã. Logo atrás deles estava Guerra. Como sempre, Alfa carregava o livro dos Decretos Divinos apertado contra o tórax.

(Amã) Finalmente!

(Ômega) Este é o momento.

(Alfa) Está preparado, Ômega?

(Ômega)...

(Alfa) Ômega, você está preparado?

A jovem reforçou a pergunta, ao ver que seu irmão parecia vacilar de leve. Mas imediatamente os grandes olhos negros brilharam, e o garoto assumiu uma postura firme e decidida.

(Ômega) Sim. Este é o momento prometido pela Única Verdade, é hora esperada pelo Ser que habita o abismo.

(Alfa) A Mensagem será anunciada pelos filhos da destruição e promovida pela mão dos nicolaítas, antes do tempo garantido ao Filho do Homem.

(Ômega) A humanidade não está preparada e o Abadon será o herdeiro da Justiça.

Ouvindo isso Amã, sorriu e adiantou-se, saindo da frente dos gêmeos e permitindo que caminhassem em direção ao Weiss.

(Aya)...

Um filete de sangue escorreu entre os olhos de Aya, brotando em sua testa, provavelmente do local exato onde padre Hugo traçara o sinal da cruz com o óleo santificado.

Ignorando o incomodo causado pelo sangramento, o espadachim avançou parando no meio exato do altar, bem em frente ao grande crucifixo.

(Ômega) Ele é um dos meus soldados. Eu iniciarei o despertar.

(Alfa) Muito bem, meu irmão.

Eo jovem de cabelos negros aproximou-se de Aya, e tocou-lhe o peito com a mão direita.

(Ômega) Eis que surge o quarto cavaleiro. Nascido do quarto selo...

Os olhos de Aya mudaram de cor, ficando em um tom de verde muito claro e brilhante. Suas pernas fraquejaram, mas ele se agüentou firme, sem cair...

(Amã) Nada pode nos deter!! Agora é tarde demais!!

oOo

Yohji e padre Lucas desceram do carro e se dirigiram correndo à catedral. Foi então que avistaram Ken e padre Hugo chegando pelo outro lado.

(Yohji) Ken! Rápido...

(Ken) Tudo bem com você?

(Yohji) Sim!

Enquanto os Weiss travavam esse ligeiro diálogo, os padres trocavam um olhar de entendimento. Podiam sentir presenças malignas dentro da catedral, e com certeza Amã estava com eles.

Não era mais necessário matar o jovem ruivo, agora que tinham o líder dos nicolaítas ao alcance de suas mãos! A prioridade do caso havia mudado.

Os quatro invadiram a catedral, no momento em que Ômega iniciava o despertar do quarto cavaleiro do Apocalipse, ou seja, Morte.

(Ômega) É lhe dado o poder de comand...

BANG! BANG!!

Todos se voltaram surpresos para a entrada da igreja, onde padre Lucas segurava uma pistola automática em suas mãos.

(Amã) Quem são vocês?! Como ousam...

O que se passou a seguir foi muito rápido e confuso... Ômega foi alvejado em cheio pelos dois disparos, impedido de prosseguir com o despertar de Morte. O garoto caiu ao chão, mortalmente ferido e sangrando muito.

(Ômega) Ohhh...

Arregalou os olhos negros, sentindo uma dor queimada em suas costas, seguida por mais uma dor.

(Alfa) ÔMEGA!!

Pela primeira vez Alfa soltou o livro dos Decretos Divinos, derrubando-o no chão. Abaixou-se para socorrer o gêmeo, mas Ômega estava mal. Fora ferido gravemente pelos disparos de padre Lucas.

Livre das palavras de Ômega, os olhos de Aya voltaram a ficar no tom de ametistas, indicando que não era mais Morte, e sim o líder da Weiss. O espadachim caiu de joelhos no chão, levando as mãos a cabeça, sentindo a mente embaralhada. Sua testa recomeçou a sangrar.

Surpresos pela atitude de padre Lucas, Yohji e Ken pararam a investida por um segundo, tempo suficiente para que Guerra esticasse o braço e alcançasse o ombro do playboy, tocando-o com seus dedos frios.

(Guerra) Você tem um novo inimigo, rapaz...

Ken, que estava um passo a frente de Yohji, também ouviu a frase de Guerra, e voltou-se querendo saber o que acontecia.

(Ken)...

Foi graças aos reflexos invejáveis do moreninho que ele conseguiu se desviar do golpe que Yohji armara contra si.

(Ken) Yohji!! Que você tá fazendo?!

Mas o loiro não quis saber de conversa, continuou atacando Ken, que apenas se desviava dos golpes.

(Guerra) Eu usei meu poder. Sou aquele que pode lançar irmão contra irmão, e separar pessoas que se amam. Sou chamado de Guerra.

(Ken)...

O jogador entendeu que seu amante estava sob efeito de algum tipo de magia ou feitiço. Os olhos de jade ficaram sem brilho, e Yohji parecia hipnotizado. Sem alternativa, Ken somente se movia de maneira defensiva.

Enquanto isso, Amã recuperava-se do choque, e jogava-se sobre padre Lucas, conseguindo fazer com que o sacerdote derrubasse a arma, no momento em que apontava para Alfa.

Ambos se enroscaram em uma luta feroz.

Padre Hugo correu a socorrer Aya, que tentava fazer a mente confusa voltar ao normal, mas sem muito sucesso.

(Hugo) Tudo bem com você, Aya?

O ruivo fixou os olhos de ametista na face do sacerdote, e padre Hugo respirou fundo sentindo-se aliviado por ver que a catástrofe fora evitada: o mal não tocara aquele rapaz.

(Aya)...

Olhou o que estava acontecendo, e viu somente mais confusão: Yohji atacando Ken, padre Lucas engalfinhado em uma luta corpo a corpo contra um outro homem muito alto, e um garoto estranho com expressão entristecida parado próximo a entrada da catedral.

Um garoto...

Só então todos os acontecimentos voltaram a mente do líder da Weiss, e uma urgência tomou conta de seus movimentos.

(Aya) Omi... onde está Omi?!

(Hugo) Não sei. Quando chegamos aqui só vimos você, Amã e os gêmeos.

(Aya)...

Moveu os olhos por todo local, mas não visualizou seu jovem amante. Tentou levantar-se para ir atrás dele, mas suas pernas ainda estavam fracas, e ele não foi feliz em sua intenção.

Padre Hugo entendeu o que Aya planejava, e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

(Aya) O que tinha naquele chá?

(Hugo)...

Ia responder quando ouviram um lamento. Vinha do local onde os gêmeos estavam. Ômega morria nos braços de Alfa, e a garota lamentava não poder fazer nada para pelo menos amenizar a dor que o garoto estava sentindo.

(Alfa) Oh, Ômega... no fim não é possível mudar o destino... sinto muito...

oOo

Padre Lucas era mais forte que Amã, e começou a dominar o nicolaíta, prendendo-o em uma gravata bem apertada. O rapaz começou a fraquejar com a falta de ar.

A 'luta' entre Yohji e Ken continuava, para deleite de Guerra que assistia muito concentrado, querendo saber até que horas o moreninho agüentaria sem revidar aos golpes desferidos pelo outro Weiss.

Felizmente Ken era extremamente ágil, e não recebera nenhum dos ataques de Yohji, mas aquilo estava cansando e teria que ter um fim...

(Ken) Sinto muito, Yohji. Isso vai doer mais em mim do que em você... er, quer dizer... vai doer bastante em você também, mas depois eu me explico!

E dizendo isso armou um cruzado de direita, encaixando-o perfeitamente no rosto do ex-detetive. Com força suficiente para deixá-lo inconsciente.

(Ken) Maldição...

Amparou o amante antes que ele caísse ao solo, e depositou-o gentilmente sobre o chão, entre dois bancos de madeira. Depois voltou-se furioso contra aquele tal de Guerra, disposto a trocar uns tabefes contra o inimigo, quando a voz de padre Lucas o impediu.

(Lucas) Concentre-se na garota. Ela é a chave para terminarmos com isso.

(Ken) O que?

(Lucas) Mate-a!

(Ken) !!

(Guerra)...

(Aya)...

(Hugo) Isso já está acabando, padre Lucas. Ômega foi vencido.

(Lucas) Alfa é o único que pode segurar o livro dos Decretos Divinos, padre Hugo. Enquanto ela viver não estará acabado.

(Ken) Mas é só uma criança...

(Lucas) É o Mal. É o alvo de sua missão, garoto.

(Ken)...

Olhou para Alfa que chorava abraçada a Ômega. Não colocou sentido naquilo, não podia matar uma garotinha apenas porque a crença de padre Lucas assim ordenava.

Padre Hugo também esmoreceu. Se Ômega, aquele que podia abrir os Sete Selos estava morrendo, o Apocalipse não poderia acontecer...

Sem que ninguém pudesse prever ou esperar, Alfa abriu os olhos e olhou um por um dos presentes.

(Alfa) Mesmo a beira da morte, Ômega ainda pode abrir os selos. Enquanto houver um sopro de vida em nossos corpos, Abadon será proclamado. Nem sua prata nem seu ouro poderão salvá-los no dia da cólera do Senhor. Toda a terra será devorada pelo fogo de seu zelo, porque ele aniquilará de repente toda a população da terra. (1)

(Hugo) Garota tola!

(Amã) Arf...

Padre Lucas apertou ainda mais a gravata em volta do pescoço de Amã, quase tirando a consciência do nicolaíta e jogando-o ao chão. Depois correu até empunhar sua arma e apontá-la contra Alfa.

Ken ia correr também, e tentar arrancar a arma da mão do sacerdote, mas sentiu um toque gelado sobre seu ombro. Guerra caminhara silenciosamente até alcançá-lo e agora impedia Ken de salvar a vida de Alfa.

(Ken irritado) Afaste-se! Quer que aquela menininha seja assassinada?

Guerra balançou a cabeça e suspirou. Seus olhos ficaram tão tristes que quase assustou o moreninho.

(Guerra) Existe algo nessa vida chamado de 'destino'. Ninguém pode mudar o futuro, rapaz.

(Ken) Eu não vou permitir isso!

(Guerra) Você não tem escolha. Quer que eu use meu poder em você? Eu farei com que ataque seu... amigo...

(Ken)...

Guerra indicou Yohji com a cabeça.

Ken sacou que tinha que escolher entre seu amante e a vida daquela jovenzinha... maldita decisão!! O ex-detetive permanecia inconsciente e indefeso. Se aquele tal de Guerra o hipnotizasse e o obrigasse a atacar Yohji poderia ser fatal para o Weiss mais velho.

Por sorte Alfa precipitou os acontecimentos. Ela não pretendia continuar com tudo aquilo, mas seu destino era morrer ao lado de Ômega, sua metade perfeita, seu irmão gêmeo e companheiro.

Mal haviam tido afinidades, e tempo para se conhecer melhor e poder começar a se gostar como verdadeiros irmãos. Porém, mais antigo e profundo que a consciência humana estava a herança que haviam recebido: ambos herdaram o sopro de Abadon, carregavam o poder único e inigualável daquele que era o Alfa e o Ômega, o Primeiro e o Último, o Princípio e o Fim de todas as coisas.

Era um elo poderoso demais pra ser quebrado.

(Alfa baixinho) Ômega, nós nascemos com o poder de destruir o mundo, mas não pudemos mudar nossos destinos. Fomos apenas peças nesse jogo sobrenatural. Nascemos pra morrer aqui e agora... isso não te ajuda, não é? Mas não se preocupe, meu querido irmão, não vou abandoná-lo.

Assumindo sua missão até o fim, Alfa esticou a mãozinha em direção a Aya, e começou a proferir o despertar que fora iniciado por Ômega.

(Alfa baixinho) Isso é por você, Ogden...

Depois recitou em voz alta o bastante para que todos a escutassem.

(Alfa) Tu que és nascido do quarto selo, desperta-te agora, e recebe a tua Justiça. Verde é o seu caminho, e doloroso é o fardo que carrega em suas costas, pois Morte é o teu nome...

Os olhos de Aya começaram a mudar de cor, em resposta a prece calorosa da jovem garota.

(Hugo) Pare!!

Os que estavam na catedral sentiram que uma presença nefasta surgia entre eles, tão ameaçadora e fria como jamais vista antes, e tal manifestação vinha diretamente do corpo de Aya.

Se Alfa continuasse com aquilo... seria o apocalipse.

(Amã) Alfa... você... vai... isso é... suí... ci...dio...

O líder dos nicolaítas permanecia caído no chão, com o pescoço ardendo, e sem forças pra se erguer.

Padre Hugo não sabia se afastava-se de Aya ou continuava amparando-o, tamanha as sensações que dominaram seu corpo, ao manter contato com o corpo do líder da Weiss.

(Ken) Caralho!

Era a primeira vez que via os olhos do espadachim mudarem de cor daquela maneira. Naquele dia em que os padres entraram em contado, o sacerdote mais velho realmente despertara uma 'consciência' de Aya... mas é claro que não se comparava ao que acontecia nesse momento.

Ficou espantado ao sentir a presença indescritivelmente maléfica e funesta, uma ameaça de morte figurativa e ao mesmo tempo real, permeada de más intenções. Aquele era Aya.

O ruivo emanava ainda uma espécie de sensação, traduzida em força indescritível tão poderosa que obrigou os presentes a dar um passo para trás. Padre Hugo lutou contra a agonia que parecia apertar seu peito com dedos maldosos e invisíveis.

A sensação criada pelo corpo do espadachim continuava crescendo, se expandindo com realidade tal que fez as paredes da catedral tremerem e trincarem, rachando em diversos pontos.

O reboco branco caiu no chão mas não foi percebido pelos homens que ali estavam.

Um dos candelabros explodiu, lançando faíscas e fagulhas para todos os lados, enquanto a 'sensação' apenas aumentava, comprimindo agora o teto pintado com cenas de anjos e santos estufando-os para cima.

As luzes falharam, piscando em intermitência irritante e incomoda que não combinava com a cena.

Como se respondesse ao poder de Aya a terra tremeu num impacto descomunal, desequilibrando Ken e os outros. No entanto ninguém caiu.

(Alfa) Eis que ele avança como o comandante que é. Sua presença faz tremer o ímpio pois Morte é o seu nome e a legião de mortos o seu exército.

Ken perdeu a ação por instantes, instantes que foram o bastante para que padre Lucas recuperasse sua pistola e fizesse fogo, disparando a sangue-frio.

BANG!

Um único e certeiro tiro, que alvejou Alfa em plena testa, acertando-a entre os rebeldes fios de cabelo prateado.

Alfa arregalou os olhos e tombou pra frente, morrendo instantaneamente, caindo sobre o corpo de Ômega.

(Ômega) Ah...

Foi o débil lamento que o italianinho soltou, antes de morrer, no mesmo instante em que sua irmã gêmea. Ambos morreram ao mesmo tempo.

O livro dos Decretos Divinos levitou e brilhou muito forte, desaparecendo em seguida.

(Hugo) O livro retornou ao seu lugar de direito.

(Lucas) Para o cofre de Abadon, em Padova.

Antes que alguém dissesse alguma outra coisa, um segundo terremoto sacudiu a Terra, tendo início ali, naquela catedral e correu o mundo inteiro, num abalo que fez tremer os quatro cantos do planeta.

(Guerra) Oh...

O jovem caiu desajeitadamente no chão, e vomitou uma grande quantidade de sangue.

(Ken) Ei, você!!

Abaixou-se para ver como o garoto estava. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que os olhos dele também mudaram de cor. Não eram mais vermelhos como sangue, e sim azuis, muito serenos e gentis.

(Hiroki) Eu... sinto...

(Ken) Não fale! Guarde suas forças.

(Hiroki) Sinto q...ue um... de nós... sobreviveu...

(Ken) Um de vocês?!

(Hiroki) Extrem...mo sul... de... Tokyo...

(Ken) Extremo sul?

(Hiroki)...

Estava morto.

(Ken) Ohhh.

Não podia fazer mais nada por aquela criança. O moreninho ergueu-se e foi até Yohji, preocupado com a situação do amante.

Então a porta da catedral se escancarou, e vários padres desconhecidos invadiram o local, portando armas e com expressões ameaçadoras em suas faces. Eles tomaram conta do perímetro e se espalharam pela igreja.

O que parecia ser o líder se aproximou de padre Hugo e esperou que ele depositasse Aya sentado sobre o chão para beijar-lhe o anel da mão direita.

(Hugo) Padre Antony, bem vindo.

(Lucas) Os reforços sempre chegam atrasados...

(Antony) Sinto muito, irmãos. O bispo não queria que cometêssemos erros.

(Lucas) Mais um pouco e ele não precisaria se preocupar mais... estaríamos todos mortos!

(Antony) Situação?

(Hugo suspirando) Sob controle. Alfa e Ômega estão mortos, assim como aquele garoto. Pela cor dos olhos dele creio que seja Guerra.

(Antony) Amã?

(Hugo) Está ali, e é todo seu.

(Antony) E... Morte?

Padre Hugo indicou Aya com a cabeça.

(Hugo) O garoto está bem. Não foi tocado pelo mal.

(Antony) O que faremos com eles? Quer que os mate? São testemunhas...

Indicou os Weiss com a cabeça.

(Padre) Ei, tem mais um aqui!!

Esse padre havia descoberto Omi caído próximo a entrada da sacristia.

Padre Lucas olhou para padre Hugo. Ambos eram responsáveis por aquele caso, mas a decisão final era exclusiva do sacerdote mais velho.

O homem balançou a cabeça e sorriu tristemente.

(Hugo) Não. Chega de mortes... Alfa e Ômega foram detidos, e temos Amã em nosso poder. É o suficiente.

Padre Antony concordou com um gesto de cabeça e virou as costas, dando um sinal aos seus comandados. Dois sacerdotes foram até o líder dos nicolaítas e o ergueram do chão de modo brusco e pouco gentil.

(Ken) O que vai acontecer com ele?

(Lucas) Você não precisa saber.

Ken piscou e silenciou. Não era bobo... o moreninho sabia muito bem o quanto a Igreja Católica podia ser cruel... havia toda a Idade Média e a inquisição para provar isto. Amã estava perdido...

Outros sacerdotes pegaram os corpos de Alfa, Ômega e Guerra e saíram silenciosamente de lá. Padre Lucas e padre Antony foram com eles.

(Hugo) Venha, Ken. Aya está precisando de assistência, assim como Omi e Yohji. Nós colocamos sonífero no chá, e desconfio que seu jovem amigo o bebeu no lugar de Aya.

(Ken)...

(Hugo) Sei como está se sentindo, porque me sinto da mesma maneira. Mas não sou um monstro sem coração. Por isso não permiti que aqueles homens matassem a você e seus companheiros, e eles vinham dispostos a...

(Ken) Não preciso ouvir isso.

Cortou o moreninho irritado com as explicações tardias.

(Hugo) Mas eu preciso dizer.

(Ken) Ah, aquele garoto, acho que Guerra, disse que um deles sobreviveu... e que estava no extremo sul.

(Hugo) Sim. Os cavaleiros seriam posicionados no extremo sul, norte, leste e oeste para o início do apocalipse. Nossos padres já foram enviados até lá.

(Ken suspirando) Então acabou?

(Hugo) Apesar disso não me sinto feliz. Não mesmo.

(Ken) É melhor cuidar desses caras...

(Hugo) Vou ajudá-lo. Logo Omi vai acordar, e Aya voltará ao normal.

(Ken) E Yohji vai levantar com uma bela marca roxa.

(Hugo) Você não teve culpa.

(Ken) E mais uma vez o mundo é salvo.

(Hugo) O mundo não foi salvo. Apenas um passo foi dado, mas a luta continua.

(Ken) Isso é problema seu.

E Ken virou as costas ao sacerdote.

**Epílogo**

(Yohji) Amanhã eu vou fazer uma visita a Teramae.

(Ken) Ainda bem que ele sobreviveu.

Ambos estavam na Koneko, era fim de tarde e não havia ninguém além dos dois. Aya e Omi saíram sem dizer pra onde iam.

(Yohji) Acho que foi um milagre. Um verdadeiro milagre.

(Ken) E quem diria que Masami também era um dos cavaleiros.

(Yohji) As rosas amarelas não vão ser vendidas como antes.

(Ken pensativo) É...

(Yohji) Já faz uma semana, e os padres não deram mais notícias, não é verdade?

(Ken) Padre Hugo disse que eles tinham outras coisas pra fazer, e que provavelmente não os veríamos mais. Ele assegurou que podemos ficar tranqüilos em relação a Aya e a Teramae. Sem Alfa e Ômega não há mais perigo.

(Yohji) Hum...

(Ken) Pelo menos a marca em seu rosto está melhorando...

(Yohji) É. Seu soco é tiro e queda! Não me lembro de nada depois que aquele moleque encostou em mim.

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Felizmente tudo terminou...

O moreninho tirou um caderninho do bolso de trás da calça jeans e pegou uma caneta que estava sobre o balcão, pondo-se a fazer anotações de maneira concentrada.

Yohji tentou espiar, mas não entendeu a caligrafia horrível do amante, e acabou perguntando do que se tratava aquele caderninho de capa vermelha.

(Yohji) O que está fazendo?

(Ken sorrindo) Oh, traçando um perfil.

(Yohji) Perfil?!

(Ken) Sim, veja os últimos casos que tivemos: eu enfrentei Koji, você enfrentou Shouji e Aya enfrentou o apocalipse.

(Yohji) E o que tem?

(Ken) Ora, ainda não entendi bem, mas parece que os casos seguem um padrão pré-determinado...

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Pela lógica o próximo da lista será Omi, e ele TEM que enfrentar alienígenas.

(Yohji) Ah, não acredito que você ainda está nessa!

(Ken) Mas Yohji, pensa comigo: os últimos grandes casos que tivemos fo...

Yohji não deu tempo do amante continuar falando. Tomou os lábios dele entre os seus, calando-o de maneira muito carinhosa.

Ken tentou resmungar algo, mas desistiu. Beijar Yohji era muito melhor! E que os alienígenas que mantivessem distância da atmosfera terrestre... pelo menos naquele instante.

oOo

Aya e Omi aproximaram-se do túmulo recém construído. Era ali onde estava enterrado o colega do jovem hacker, Hiroki, que não pudera ser salvo.

(Omi) Ele era jovem e inteligente. Poderia ter tido um futuro brilhante.

(Aya)...

(Hugo) Ele não está enterrado aí.

Os Weiss se surpreenderam com a aparição repentina do sacerdote. Depois de todo aquele acontecimento não tiveram mais notícias dos padres.

Aya recuperava-se muito bem: os estigmas em seu corpo desapareciam lentamente, mas não deixariam marcas, assim como a cruz traçada em óleo santo em sua testa e que sangrara durante a tentativa de despertar Morte.

(Omi) Oh, padre Hugo.

(Hugo) Desculpe não ter dado mais notícias. Estávamos envolvidos em questões burocráticas a respeito disso, só tive um tempo pra falar com vocês antes de retornar à Itália.

(Omi) O senhor vai embora?

(Hugo) Agora que tudo acabou não sou mais necessário aqui. Tenho outras obrigações.

(Aya) Que quis dizer com Hiroki não estar aqui?

(Hugo) Mandamos retirar o corpo dele sem que ninguém soubesse. Ele foi enterrado em solo sagrado ao lado de Alfa, Ômega e Peste.

(Omi) Oh!

(Hugo) Preferimos colocar seus corpos em um cemitério sagrado, onde suas almas terão descanso eterno.

(Aya) E Amã?

(Hugo)... está sob nossa guarda. Esqueçam que um dia o conheceram. Ainda não conseguimos que ele confessasse o local onde escondeu a segunda cópia do Evangelho de São Pedro, mas temos nossos métodos...

(Omi)...

Por um segundo o chibi sentiu pena do líder dos nicolaítas. No entanto a voz de Aya soou, fria e impaciente, afastando os pensamentos de Omi.

(Aya) Então tudo acaba assim?

(Hugo) E foi melhor do que eu esperava.

(Omi) Se Hiroki não está aqui, perdemos nosso tempo.

(Aya) Vocês roubaram os corpos. A família de Hiroki não era católica, era?

(Hugo)...

(Aya) Vamos embora, Omi.

Aya deu as costas ao túmulo falso e foi seguido por Omi. Mas mal os Weiss deram dois passos e a voz de padre Hugo chegou até eles.

(Hugo) Esperem. Eu sou um padre, e preciso falar com vocês sobre isso.

(Aya) "Isso"?

(Omi) Como assim?

(Hugo) A situação em que vivem. Filhos, Deus condena o homossexualismo, não pensem que não percebi. Mas sempre é tempo de se arrepender. Deixem de viver no pecado, abram seus corações para a Palavra de Deus.

(Aya)...

(Omi) !!

Os Weiss estavam surpresos pela declaração de padre Hugo. Claro que nenhum dos quatro fora discreto na catedral, mas os padres também não haviam feito referência ao fato de serem gays...

Pelo jeito não escapariam de um sermão.

(Hugo) Deus abomina o pecado, e a igreja também, mas acolhe o pecador, por isso estaremos sempre de braços abertos esperando que reneguem essa pecaminosidade.

(Aya) Hunf, que tipo de doutrina é essa, que condena o amor?

(Hugo) E que tipo de amor é esse que condena a alma?

(Omi)...

O líder da Weiss passou o braço pelo ombro do amante e depois de dar um apertão carinhoso, puxou-o para que voltassem a caminhar. Estava farto de tudo aquilo. Suportara a luta contra Amã e os gêmeos porque não tinha escolha, agora que tudo tivera um fim, ele não era obrigado a ouvir esses disparates por parte do religioso. Cada um com sua crença e o mínimo que o ruivo queria era respeito por suas decisões.

(Aya) Perder a minha alma? Esse é um preço pequeno, se eu puder ficar ao lado de quem amo.

(Omi) Oh, Aya.

Os dois foram embora sem olhar para trás.

Padre Hugo colocou as mãos no bolso e retirou um maço de cigarros, acendendo um e começando a fumá-lo.

(Hugo) No fim, talvez ninguém saiba da verdade. Mas não custava tentar.

E o padre também se foi, com destino ao aeroporto.

Fim

* * *

(1) Este trecho da bíblia em especial me chamou a atenção, quando o profeta Sofonias se refere ao julgamento de Judá e Jerusalém. Só quero que fique claro que o 'ele' é escrito em minúsculo mesmo porque a referencia é ao 'zelo' e não a Deus.

* * *

Essa fic é um presente de aniversário para uma pessoa que eu admiro e respeito muito: minha mestra Evil!! **MUITAS FELICIDADES, E CONTINUE SENDO ESSA PESSOA MARAVILHOSA!!** Te adoro, moça!! (desculpa o atraso do presente)

Gostei de trabalhar com esse tema... acho que vou investir mais em mais fics com fundo religioso... e os ET's que esperem um pouco mais... XD

Fevereiro/2005


End file.
